Moonlight
by darkdreamlover
Summary: While searching for her brother, a young women finds him and some rather interesting men, or man that catches her eye. Aramis/OC the movie version duh XD .
1. Story and Horses

Hi,

quick note, saw they finally put a section for this and had to put my beginning of this story. Hope you like if you dont...dont read it :)

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

Story and Horses

* * *

><p>The stars, are natures nightlights. Bringing a little bit of light in the darkest of times, and even though they seem to disappear they are always there. Billions upon billions of stars, for billions and billions of wishes, for everyone to have and to wish whatever they wanted to wish.<p>

"Did I ever tell you what papa told me about the moon and the sun" La-Lune said as she turned her head and looked at her little sister, whose deep forest eyes followed her grey ones back to the night sky.

"Lala tell me" Francesca said as she turned and curled into her sisters' side and looked back up at the sky.

"well the moon and sun, are similar but were cursed, by the darkness to never meet" La-Lune said "but they were in love, the moon with all her beauty, her ability to give the sun reason to rise every day. The sun with his strong powerful arms that warmed everyone below him, he longed to push back the darkness so his love could join him"

"what happened next" Francesca said with excitement

"well, the darkness wanting to cause pain for the sun and the moon placed a curse so they could never occupy the same space in time, so each morning the sun would rise sad, and sleep alone as the moon rose into the sky, they always missed each other by mere seconds. At night the moon would stare out into the darkness wishing to be able to send a message to the sun to tell him how much she still loved him, so she left a little of her light for the moon to find. The next morning the sun found it and left a little of his which no one could see because of his strength. But the moon always found it when she awoke for the night. This went on for many centuries till the darkness saw the night which it loved was no longer filled with just the moon, but shining specs that would last, no matter if the sun or moon was in the sky." La-Lune said as she moved some of her sister's hair "it then realized that he wouldn't be able to keep them apart, so it removed it's curse partially, so now the moon could be with the sun in the day and once a month with him at night. So the only light was their messages."

"the stars" Francesca said "but what about when the sun goes black"

"that is rarely when the sun gets to stay with the moon at night" La-Lune said

"did papa tell you that story before he left" Francesca said

"yes Fran he did" La-Lune said "now let's go inside before mother finds out we are out late again"

"I don't want to" Francesca said and La-Lune laughed at they both got up and walked back to their small house. "you're going to leave tomorrow to go find Planchet"

"yes" La-Lune said as they both headed back to their small house "someone has to go and make sure he doesn't get in trouble, as badly and make sure he hasn't gotten in too much trouble being in Paris"

"true" Francesca giggled as they walked into the house where their mother was cooking dinner "hi momma" she ran over and hugged their mother.

"hello my darlings" she said and turned to La-Lune "you all packed for tomorrow?"

"yes" La-Lune said as they sat down at the table to eat " I am going to meet him in the morning"

"River is all set for you to ride" their mother said

"are you sure you want me to take River mother, she is the youngest horse" La-Lune said "you might need her"

"no it's alright, she is more attached to you" she smiled "she would follow you anyways"

River was a red painted horse with blue eyes, she was red and sand color with white. Her father found River while he was out and brought the young filly home that had a bad shoulder injury which left a scar on River's skin.

"after dinner you need your rest to make sure your little brother hasn't gotten himself into any trouble" she said

"yes mother" La-Lune said with a smile and shook her head.

The next morning La-Lune was off before the sun rose on her way to Paris. A few hours later she stopped at a small tavern at one of the smaller villages outside of Paris. She tied her horse and walked inside for a drink while her hood was still up covering her face.

"what can I get you sir" the bar tender asked her

"something strong" La-Lune said and the bartender took a double take and saw it was a women underneath because her long golden hair stuck out of the hood.

"my apologizes madam" he said quickly

"oh it's quite alright sir no need to worry" La-Lune said with a slight chuckle as the bartender went and poured her a drink

"it's on the house" the bartender said with a smile and a nod as La-Lune swallowed the liquid and felt it warm all the way down.

Some commotion outside brought her gaze to the doors where she exited and saw a group of men surrounding a young man with a sword about to strike him in the eye but a women in the carriage stopped them, so they walked away and La-Lune walked over to the boy and held her hand out

"let me help you up" she said and he took her hand and she pulled him up "that was something"

"he will pay" the boy said and looked at La-Lune "I am D'Artagnan"

"La-Lune" she said with a smile "did you have fun in the dirt my dear?"

"always" D'Artagnan said "he insulted my horse Buttercup"

"really now" La-Lune said "I can see why you threaten him with a duel"

"are you mocking me" D'Artagnan said

"no" La-Lune said "why would I? Buttercup is a wonderful name for your horse it suits her"

"thanks" he said "are you heading to Paris?"

"yes to find my little brother, my mother is worried because he hasn't written any letters in some time" La-Lune said

"I am sorry to hear that La-Lune" D'Artagnan said

"it's alright" La-Lune said "he probably got himself into some kind of trouble which is very common" she let out a small laugh "so what brings you to heading to Paris?"

"I am going to be a Musketeer" D'Artagnan said as he showed her his sword "my father gave me this sword it belonged to a Musketeer"

"it's very beautiful" La-Lune said as she looked at the sword "keep it close to you D'Artagnan some people would try and find themselves the new master of that sword"

"I know, my father taught me everything that he knows" D'Artagnan said with a proud smile "how about while I get ready to be a Musketeer I will help you find your younger brother"

"it sounds like a deal to me" La-Lune said as they both mounted their horses and went the rest of the way to Paris.


	2. A Fine Day in Paris

Here is chapter 2 enjoy!.

Also thank you Ali for reviewing! I like knowing somone likes my Aramis story :D

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

A Fine Day in Paris

* * *

><p>Another day had passed as D'Artagnan and La-Lune had set out for Paris, and she came to realize that D'Artagnan had become like another little brother to her that she would keep a close eye on because he seems to be the one who will get into a lot of trouble. She just didn't know how true her thoughts were going to be.<p>

"we are almost there" La-Lune said as she looked at her map and tucked it back into her tunic

"what if someone tries to reach for it, it is very close to your bosom" D'Artagnan said with a smile

"by all means go right ahead" La-Lune smiled "but you might be missing some fingers" she then pulled out a dagger that was stuff right between her breasts and smile "so by all means if you wish to lose a finger"

"I'm good" D'Artagnan said

"that's what I thought my dear" she said with a laugh as they could see the bridge to Paris.

Soon they arrived into the city and tied up their horses and La-Lune walked over to D'Artagnan and saw his head move really fast.

"that's the guy" he said and took off running after Rochfelt which La-Lune recognized the man.

"D'Artagnan come back" she said and took after him avoiding and apologizing to the many people D'Artagnan had collided with. After a few moments she had lost him and let out a sigh "might as well head back to the horses, he will come back at some point" she then proceeded on her way back to where they had tied up the horses. "he's such a silly boy"

La-Lune had arrived at the horses to see D'Artagnan yelling at some man and holding a ticket and she wanted to smack herself in the head at his stupidity.

"what is this for" D'Artagnan said flapping the ticket.

La-Lune saw that buttercup had relieved herself and nodded to herself in understanding as she walked over and put a hand on D'Artagnan shoulder as he shouted about 2 o'clock somewhere and he brushed her hand off and stomped away.

"I am sorry" La-Lune said to the man "I swear he looks for trouble"

"it's alright" he said

"how much is it I can pay for him" La-Lune said

"5 florins" he said and La-Lune gave him 10 "it was only 5"

"another 5 for the trouble" La-Lune said with a smile "now excuse me I have to see where he stomped off to" and with that La-Lune was once again trying to find D'Artagnan. She soon found him in a square waiting with his sword in his hand.

La-Lune walked over and smacked him in the back of the head where he turned around quickely and looked at her.

"ouch" he said and rubbed his head.

"are you just stupid" La-Lune said while shaking her head "if you had anything right in your head you wouldn't go and challenge people to duels when you have just arrived in Paris, better to make friends then enemies"

"I know what I am doing" D'Artagnan said and La-Lune just sighed

"fine go get beat up dear" La-Lune said and walked a little a ways and sat down on a basket "I will wait here and watch you either do good or make a fool out of yourself"

Soon three men walked over and La-Lune groaned and went and stood next to D'Artagnan after hearing the taller one to kill him so he could eat.

"you wouldn't happen to give up this foolishness yet would you" La-Lune said to D'Artagnan

"no, they are the musketeers, Athos, Porthos and Aramis" he said happily

"oh all the people in Paris" she mumbled and soon notice that they were getting surrounded by guards "oh more people you have made mad D'Artagnan"

"no" he said and then saw Rochfelt ride up with his horse "him yes I would gladly"

"and you would glady get yourself killed" she mumbled at him and moved his sword down as guards surrounded them with sword "what have I gotten myself into"

"we can take them" D'Artagnan said and then he rushed into fighting the guards.

"really" she said looking at D'Artagnan as he fought the guards and one came at her but a sword stopped it.

"that isn't nice" Athos said "shall we even the odds"

"I was hoping you say that" Porthos said and ventured off to fight and La-Lune ducked a few on coming blows "careful milday"

"my name isn't that it's La-Lune" she said as she dodged another hit and Aramis came and stabbed one

"lovely name" he said with a smile "stay by me La-Lune, I will keep you safe"

"okay" she said and watched him fight 'oh my…wonder if he can move like that in bed, bad Lune bad thinking those thoughts about a man you just met' she mentally smacked herself at her thoughts and how they had taken a darker road. 'oh I am a grown women I can think indecent thoughts if I want to'

Soon enough the fight was almost over and La-Lune had pulled Aramis out of the way from a falling beam causing them to be face to face. They stood like that for a moment before La-Lune saw someone running at them and she reached into her shirt and pulled the dagger out between her breasts and threw it at the man nailing him in the heart.

Aramis looked rather intrigued at La-Lune and gave her a handsome smile.

"any other weapons hidden in there " Aramis said as he looked her up and down "or anywhere else on you"

"wouldn't you like to know" La-Lune said as she broke their contact and walked over and picked up her dagger and wiped it on her pants totally cleaning it before she placed the dagger back in between her breast and she walked over again to D'Artagnan and smacked him in the head "you really are stupid aren't you"

"owww" he said and rubbed his head again "must you do that"

"someone has to" she replied

"I like her" Porthos said with a smile

"you have any place to stay?" Athos said

"we just arrived in Paris" D'Artagnan said

"yes and look how much trouble you already are in, picking fight with the Musketeers and fighting the Cardinals men" La-Lune said

"I think he has what it takes" Athos said "come"

Soon they had retrieved their horses and La-Lune was walking behind D'Artagnan and Athos and Porthos, while Aramis was walking besides her and her horse.

"you use to be a priest" La-Lune said as she pointed to his cross "only priest get those, and besides you are caring a bible in your pocket."

"yes" Aramis said "you are a very interesting women, who else carries a dagger in such a delicate area"

"I can't very well have it out in the open" La-Lune said "if you think of a more non delicate place to hide on be sure to let me know"

"I will" Aramis said with a smile as they reached their house and put their horses away and walked inside.

"such a lovely place" La-Lune said as she heard footsteps

"oh sirs welcome back" Planchet said and looked up and saw La-Lune "sister!"

"Sister?" Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan said at the same time.

"Little brother!" La-Lune said and ran forward and hugged Planchet who hugged her back.

"Little brother" all four of them said at the same time again and then looked at La-Lune and Planchet embracing each other.

"we have cleary missed something" Athos said

"he has a sister" Porthos said

"It's good to see you found your brother La-Lune" D'Artagnan said remembering "and think we wouldn't have found him if I haven't challenged them to a duel"

"thank you!" La-Lune said and kissed D'Artagnan on the cheek "your cockiness is actually helpful"

"hey" D'Artagnan said

"Planchet why didn't you tell us you had a sister" Athos said

"you never asked" he said

"which reminds me" La-Lune said and smacked her brother on the head "why haven't you written mother in weeks Planchet weeks!"

"owww" Planchet said and rubbed his head

"I know how he feels" D'Artagnan said as his hand went to his head as he watched Planchet get yelled at by La-Lune for not writing to their mother.


	3. Ah, Paris

Hi all!

Sorry for such a long time between updates. Graduate school is kicking my butt so I have 3 12-20 page papers due and im like Ugh!. I need to remeber and take a break to write because it keeps me sane.

Sorry its shorts will update ASAP!

love you peeps!

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

Ah, Paris

* * *

><p>La-Lune had told everyone that she would go and get more wine for the gentlemen because she still had some money left. Planchet was going to get it but La-Lune wouldn't hear it and took off out of the house before Planchet could walk out the door because if they didn't start to be nice to him she was going to do something about it. Her grey eyes looked around Paris as she walked around dusk, she could hear footsteps behind her and she stopped to look at something and saw it was a man following her.<p>

"if you are going to follow a women I would just suggest to come out" La-Lune said with a smile and heard a laugh.

"you are more aware than I gave you credit for" Aramis said as he walked to the side of her "I volunteered to keep an eye on you"

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself" La-Lune said as both her and Aramis walked down the Paris street.

"I am well aware of that" Aramis said with a smile "but none the less"

"I thank you for coming out then Aramis" La-Lune said with a sideways glanced "so why did you stop being a priest if I may inquire"

"I saw all this injustice that went unbothered with" Aramis said "I wanted to stop it"

"I would have done the same" La-Lune said as they came up to a shop and she bought a few bottles "you think this is enough?"

"let us hope" Aramis said and she just let out a smile as they had begun to head back to the house "so you came all this way to find your brother"

"yes, our mother had become worried about him" La-Lune said "he would send letter every few weeks or days but they stopped one day and she grew worried so I told her I would go and search for him, and I have done that"

"Will you return?" Aramis said

"I do not know, I was thinking of staying around here for a little bit I have never been to Paris" La-Lune said

"then perhaps tomorrow I will show you around" Aramis said

"that would be truly lovely" La-Lune said with a smile as they arrived at the house "but I should warn you, be nice to Planchet, or else"

"or else?" Aramis said and looked at her as they entered the house

"or else" Porthos said "or else what"

"I was just telling Aramis here you three better be nicer to my brother" La-Lune said with a smile "or I will have to do something about it"

"sister don't you will make it worse" Planchet said "besides I like working for them"

"let him have pride as a man" D'Artagnan said and Planchet made a face and movement with his hands saying no which left D'Artagnan a little confused.

"pride you say" La-Lune said and turned to D'Artagnan and gave him too sweet of a smile "maybe next time I should let bad things happen to you, or better yet" she then walked closer to D'Artagnan so her face was mere inches from his "perhaps I should kick your butt and see how much your manly pride can take it"

"no I'm good" D'Artagnan said and gave a little gulp as she saw the sadistic look on her face.

"thought so" La-Lune said and kissed his cheek "now who wants wine"

During the night La-Lune laid awake as she looked out the window in the room they let her have by herself. She knew that Planchet was probably sleeping outside which he usually preferred but he wouldn't tell the musketeers that wouldn't want them to think he actually enjoyed it. She rolled over in bed and sighed and closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke and found an empty house, all but a small note on her bed from Planchet saying he went to the market and everyone else was called to the castle.

"probably to be praised by the king" La-Lune said "he doesn't seems like someone who would punish people" she got up and stretched and looked around her room as she headed down stairs and decided best to start exploring Paris while she had some quiet.

La-Lune was walking around looking at various things for sale when she felt someone bump into her and notice her purse was gone. She whipped around and saw a man running away from her and she took off after him. She was catching up to him when she saw he was caught by a man with an eye patch, who noticed her coming their way as she held her coin purse.

"I assume this is yours" he said with his gruff voice

"yes" La-Lune said as she caught her breath "he took it from me in the market"

"I am glad I got it then" he said and then gave her back her coin purse "I am Rochfort"

"La-Lune" she said as she took her purse and gave him a smile "thank you"

"ah dear there you are" Aramis said as he hurried over "come we have things to do, thanks for finding her Rochfort"

"a pleasure" he said and then walked off

"am I missing something" La-Lune said as Aramis led her away from the area "I am sensing a little bit of dislike here"'

"it's not you" Aramis said "he's is captain of the cardinals guards the one we fought yesterday"

"ah speaking of fighting, did the king punish you for beating up some many people" she said as they walked down the streets "or reward you like I suspect"

"the latter" Aramis said

"oh dear I do believe that will make D'Artagnan's head bigger than it already is" La-Lune said and Aramis let out a small laugh

"come I told you I would show you Paris" Aramis said

"don't have to go and ticket men's horses who decided they have to go in the streets" La-Lune said with a small smile

"I think it can wait" Aramis said

"I am pleased that I am more important than what comes out of the rear end of horses" La-Lune said with a laugh.


	4. Starts With A Kiss

Hello lovies,

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 4<p>

Starts With A Kiss

* * *

><p>"I never thought Paris would be this lovely" La-Lune said as Aramis and she stopped at the bridge.<p>

"it's more lovely with the company I have" Aramis said and she just smiled at him and shook his head.

"flatterer" La-Lune said with a laugh as she leaned over the bridge and looked at the water below "do you enjoy Paris Aramis?"

"she has her pleasant moments" Aramis said "careful not to fall over"

"afraid you would have to come in and save me" La-Lune said "a little water never hurt anyone"

"unless you drown in it" Aramis said as he gently pulled La-Lune back from leaning over "how about we check on your brother before we get some lunch"

"I think I have kept you busy all morning" La-Lune said "wouldn't you get in trouble if you don't go around and ticket people" she let out a smile

"the citizens of Paris will get by without tickets for one day" Aramis said as he held his arm to her and La-Lune took it and they headed back into the busy streets of Paris where they once again ran into Rochefort.

"hello again milady" Rochefort said and ingored Aramis

"hello Rochefort" La-Lune said as she felt Aramis grip get a little tigher on her hand

"if you find yourself in need of better company I would gladly accompany you" Rochefort said

"thank you Rochefort" La-Lune said "perhaps another time?"

"sounds lovely" Rochefort said and Aramis leaded her away down the street.

"any reason you are trying to hurt my poor hand Aramis" La-Lune said as they were a little ways from Rochefort.

"I am sorry" Aramis said and gently rubbed her hand "he is not a good man"

"and you are" La-Lune said

"I never said that I was" Aramis said with a sly smile as they continued on their walk back to the house "you should come to the palace when Lord Buckingham comes"

"he is coming here" La-Lune said as she looked at Aramis

"yes the king is going to get us all new clothes so we don't look shabby" Aramis said "he would even get you some if we asked"

"no it's quite alright" La-Lune said "even though it doesn't look it I do have nice clothes with me, I don't like looking like a mess all the time"

"you a mess" Aramis said "I don't see it"

Suddenly the crowd grew very large and La-Lune got separated from Aramis.

"Aramis" La-Lune said as she looked around for him, when she felt something grab her arm and she got pulled to a nearby alley by a guy and saw 3 other men with him.

"well well, what a lovely specimen we got her laddies" a guy said as he grabbed La-Lune shoulders and slammed her into the wall "bet she is lots of fun"

"I would remove your hands from me" La-Lune said "it isn't nice to be rough with a lady"

"you're a lady now" the guy said and smiled showing La-Lune his yellow teeth and she cringed inside.

"well yes" La-Lune said as she rested her hand on his arm, and she felt his grip loosen "you could just ask dreary" she saw his arm completely drop and La-Lune moved her hand to her chest and gave the man a coy smile "nothing ever hurts to just ask now does it" and with that she moved her hand right into her breast and pulled out her small dagger and pointed it at the man who was shocked when he felt the metal blade against his neck.

"oh love, now what are you going to do with that" the guy said and La-Lune felt the grip on her other arm get righter "you going to cut me"

"maybe" La-Lune said as she pressed the blade closer "though I could also slit your throat like an animal and let you bleed out" she smiled at him and saw movement in the corner of her eye.

"you wouldn't be able to love" the guy said

"but I would" a voice said as La-Lune turned to see Aramis there and then he punched the guy in the face making him let go of La-Lune.

"you alright" Aramis said as she just nodded and Aramis took out a small sword "it would be advised to leave this lady alone now gentlemen, and no further action will be taken against you"

"who do you think you are" the guy said and lunged at Aramis which was followed by the other 3 men who soon were all groaning in pain on the ground.

"not very smart are they" La-Lune said as she shook her head and Aramis turned to her.

"are you hurt" Aramis said as he looked La-Lune over

"no I am alright you came before anything happened" La-Lune said and then moved her hand back to her chest and began to put the small dagger back.

"are you sure that's a safe place for it" Aramis said as he watched La-Lune move her breast slightly so the dagger would rest without hurting her "I can imagine there are other places that would be better to hide it"

"oh there are" La-Lune said "but this is easily to grab when I only have one hand free"

"and the others" Aramis said

"like I said before" La-Lune said and smile "would you like to know, but because you saved me I can give you a hint where one of the others is" she then grabbed Aramis hand and pulled it towards her thigh where she rested his hand and he felt something hard strapped to her leg "dresses are very useful for hiding such items"

Aramis felt the dagger underneath the dress and slightly moved his hand to feel a part of her thigh "what else you got …" Aramis started as he removed his hand but La-Lune interrupted him with her finger on his lips.

"like I said wouldn't you like to find out" La-Lune said and then she removed her finger and Aramis smiled

"I would very much so" Aramis said as he held out his arm and La-Lune took it and he pulled La-Lune to him and laid a gently kiss on her lips before pulling back and began leading the startled La-Lune back into the street back to the house. "one day perhaps"

La-Lune regaining her composure had placed her other hand on his arm and gently rubbed it with her right hand and looked at Aramis "perhaps" she said and Aramis just smiled as they both got lost among the crowd of people.


	5. Trouble is a seven letter word

Hello lovies,

I want to thank all who reviewed! ILoveAnime89, lovelyanimeangel, Katara Melody Cullen, ClaireWhitlock, valkyrie-23, wolviegurl, sandradee27, RememberTheMuse, xXDiMeXx, smilin steph, Evenlight, awake untill day brake, and Ali, I think that is everyone!.

Well I will shut up now so you can all read and enjoy!

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 5<p>

Trouble is a seven letter word

* * *

><p>"unbelievable" La-Lune said as she walked down the streets of Paris in a dress that her mother packed so she would look like a lady a real lady. She still had her daggers stashed beneath her dress as she trudged down the streets "I swear in a house full of men you think manners would at some point come and smack them in the head"<p>

La-Lune stayed on her present course and she leaned over one of the bridges and looked at the waters below and starred at her reflection. Her golden hair ran like rivers along her back as the gentle breeze came and her grey eyes were drown out in the water below. La-Lune let out a large sigh and looked around and saw that most people were already at the castle.

-Earlier That Day-

La-Lune was cleaning up the house because she felt that it was the least she could do. The place needed a women's touch and it would seem like La-Lune was the women to do it, not that she minded she was use to help cleaning when her mother was out gathering some herbs.

"pigs" La-Lune said as she picked up something that she wasn't really sure what it was "I think I don't even want to know" she then threw it in a small basket that she was collecting things in "full grown men and they can't even pick up after each other"

La-Lune then got her bucket of water and a sponge she found and got on her hands and knees and proceeded to clean the floor because it seemed to have a later of grime that was 3 inches thick and it can't possibly be good for anyone to have that in their kitchen where they had the food. So she started to scrub away and was humming to herself to help pass the time that she was cleaning, and making it more enjoyable for her to clean the mess.

Aramis had been home and was walking down the stairs when he heard a noise in the kitchen and walked slower and quietly so he wouldn't make a noise. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw someone was on the floor cleaning and then realized it was La-Lune, she was swaying a little back and forth when she was cleaning making her butt move when she did. Aramis couldn't help but watch for a moment before making his present noticed.

"cleaning are we?" Aramis said causing La-Lune to stop what she was doing and turned to see Aramis standing in the doorway.

"I figure someone has to do it" La-Lune said "when was the last time that anyone in this house did it?"

"um" Aramis started causing La-Lune to laugh

"exactly my point" she said "you can't say"

"I don't think you should be on your hands in knees cleaning La-Lune you are a guest here" Aramis said and walked over and gently grabbed La-Lune's arm and pulled her off of the floor "besides it is Planchet's job to do such things"

"he was never very good at cleaning" La-Lune said thoughtfully as Aramis let go of her arms but didn't drop them completely from touching her. "is everyone else out of the house?"

"for the moment yes" Aramis said

"then I can clean their rooms" La-Lune said with a smile

"you don't have to" Aramis said

"Aramis" La-Lune said and placed her hand gently on his cheek and lightly smacked it "the house is a mess, at least for a day it should be clean" she then maneuver past Aramis with a smile and headed up the stairs.

"what a strange women" Aramis said

Four hours past and La-Lune smiled at her handy work the whole house was clean even the balcony that Planchet had to sleep on was cleared of all bird droppings. La-Lune was rather pleased with herself and heard the door open from downstairs and headed back down stairs and saw 5 men gaping at the house.

"wow" Planchet said

"is this what the house is suppose to look like" Porthos said

"indeed it is" Athos said

"I am speechless" Aramis said and looked around the house.

"it looks really good in here" D'Artagnan said

"it was a mess" La-Lune said as she walked into the room and everyone looked at her and saw she was covered in dust, dirt and something else they didn't want to know what it was "your house was ridiculously dirty did any of you ever clean the house"

"never thought of it" Porthos said and La-Lune just shook her head

"aren't you all suppose to be getting ready to head to the palace" La-Lune said and suddenly all men jumped into action and ran up the stairs almost knocking over "careful"

"sorry!" they all yelled

"men" La-Lune said as she walked into the room she had stayed in and began to get cleaned up. Soon she was all cleaned and decided to put on a dress that her mother had packed for her that made her look like a real lady. "sometimes I do forget" she then smoothed down the dress and headed down stairs.

La-Lune knew she wasn't invited and she wasn't planning on going, but to walk to the market and pick up a few things. Once La-Lune headed down stairs she saw all of them were starring at her and she just starred at them back.

"yes?" La-Lune said as she crossed her arms "is something the matter"

"you actually look like a girl and not a he-man" D'Artagnan said and La-Lune narrowed her eyes at him.

"so you are saying I normally look like a boy D'Artagnan" La-Lune said

"yea" he said "well I mean you don't dress like a girl and people just think you are a weird guy with a slightly larger bosom" Every other guy looked at him and shook their heads

"really now" La-Lune said "well then I shall not poison you with my presence any longer"

"no I don't mean it like that" D'Artagnan said hurried "you just never looked like a lady more like a women from the streets" Planchet smacked his forehead and notice D'Artagnan was digging a deeper hole.

"so I look like a beggar normally" La-Lune said at D'Artagnan with a frown on her face.

"normally yes" D'artagan said "well no not really, just like a man with your cloak you have when it's up and not covering your chest"

"if you will excuse me" La-Lune said and hurried out of the house and down the street.

"you should have kept quiet" Aramis said

"you told her she wasn't lady looking at all" Athos said

"you never say that to a women" Porthos said

"I would becareful when you sleep" Planchet said

-Present time-

La-Lune looked at herself in the water and ran a hand through her hair and let out a large sigh.

"apparently even now I look like a man" she huffed and put her hands on the side of the bridge and slightly leaned back, then went back to looking into the water.

"I think you look like a lady" a voice said and La-Lune turned to see Rochefort dismount off of his horse and walk towards her "a very lovely lady" he then gently kissed her hand "what are you doing here out by yourself"

"not being insulted" La-Lune said

"would you like to accompany me to the palace to wait for the Duke of Buckingham's arrival" Rochefort said and saw that La-Lune was thinking about it "I will be the envy of every man there to have a beauty such as you standing besides me"

"alright" La-Lune said as Rochefort took her hand and led her to his horse and he got on and then pulled La-Lune up behind him.

"hang on" Rochefort said as La-Lune sat side saddled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Soon they had arrived at the palace and Rochefort rode past where Aramis, D'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos were, La-Lune just turned her head as she saw all of their shocked faces. Aramis face was a little angry at seeing La-Lune with Rochefort, envy and jealousy was clear on his face. She should have been with him waiting and not with Rochefort, Aramis's thoughts were clear on his face.

"easy" Porthos said "talk to her after"

Soon enough Buckingham had arrived and the king greeted him in a ridiculously green outfit. La-Lune let out a small cough to cover her laugh as she saw him walk down to greet Buckingham, she never could understand why they had to look ridiculously in their outfits. Soon Rochefort left La-Lune and she was heading out of the palace when she felt a hand grab her elbow and she was turned and smacked right into Aramis chest because he gave a small tug backwards.

"yes" La-Lune said

"why were you with Rochefort" Aramis said

"after you four let D'Artagnan call me a man" La-Lune started "I headed out and he found my by the bridge and asked if I need a ride to the palace, I accepted there is nothing wrong with that"

"I could have taken you" Aramis said with slight jealously in his voice

"well you didn't" La-Lune said as she walked away from Aramis and heard him following her.

"I never told you but you look absolutely stunning in that dress" Aramis said once he caught up to La-Lune and was walking side by side with her.

"you think that is going to work right now" La-Lune said as she looked at Aramis and he just smiled causing La-Lune to roll her eyes and smiled "your bloody cute smile stop it"

Aramis then held out his arm and La-Lune wrapped her arm around his and they continued to walk down the street.

"shouldn't you still be at the palace with the others" La-Lune said

"they won't miss me" Aramis said "and I have a lunch date with a beautiful women"

"wonder who it is" La-Lune said with a small chuckle

"yes I do too" Aramis said "she seems to be attached at my arm, not that I want her to stop it"

"I am still mad at D'Artagnan" La-Lune said

"as you should be, I would get him back for calling me a women if he ever did" Aramis said

"he really doesn't know how to talk to women well" La-Lune said "I bet you have charmed many women with your good looks"

"only wish to charm one" Aramis said and kissed La-Lune cheek

La-Lune just smiled at Aramis as they walked in the afternoon sunlight.


	6. Change of plans

Sorry its alittle short!

enjoy!

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 6<p>

Change of plans

* * *

><p>La-Lune sat at the table drinking a cup of tea with Planchet who was writing a letter to their mother because La-Lune had threaten that if he didn't she would and tell her that he has become a beggar and wishes to be dragged home.<p>

"see dear brother not to hard to sit down and write a letter to mother" La-Lune said "the women who gave birth to you, clothed you, fed you, bathed you"

"I get it I get it" Planchet said as sudden pounding was heard on the door and Planchet went to get it but La-Lune stopped him.

"write" she said with a glare at him which caused him to sight right back down and she walked over to the door "calm down, it's not a life and death matter" and she opened to reveal Constance, the girl D'Artagnan keeps trying to impress.

"actually it is" she said and La-Lune let the girl in.

"Gentlemen!" La-Lune yelled and the four men walked down the stairs and D'Artagnan walked over to Constance where she explains what was going on.

"you want me to go to England, to retrieve the jewels that the queen suspects might be in Buckingham' possession, which would naturally involve breaking in to some heavily fortified highly impenetrable facility" D'Artagnan said

"the tower of London" Constance said "if the cardinals spies are trying to implicate the duke it's the most logically it's the most logical choice"

"then return to Paris with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter from both sides of the channel to stop me from doing so" D'Artagnan said "did I miss anything"

"all in five days" Constance said

"a minor detail" D'Artagnan said "anything else?" and Constance shook her head no "well I really have only one question for you, why in world would I want to do that?"

Constance then leaned and kissed D'Artagnan, and La-Lune smirk got bigger.

"England it is" D'Artagnan said and La-Lune let out a small giggle as she stood next to Aramis. "diamonds, Buckingham, tower of London, five days, the queen's reputation and the fate of France as we know it, who's with me?"

"me" La-Lune said with a smile at D'Artagnan "can't let you have all the fun"

Athos then looked at Aramis then Porthos who gave him a smile.

"I should imagine the queen would be quiet generous" Porthos said "count Porthos hmm what do you think? Got a nice ring to it doesn't it" D'Artagnan looked at La-Lune who had a smile on her face "besides I hear English women are like a frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the outside but once you warm them up" and he made his fingers move up and down.

"this isn't a great cause" Aramis said as he stood up and turned and picked up something and placed it on the table "but it will have to do" and then he rolled out the weapons that were wrapped up.

Planchet then went to touch something and Porthos took his reed he had and smacked his hand which caused La-Lune to go over and smack Porthos on the back of the head while standing on her tippy toes.

"if Buckingham is there then so is she" Athos said

"who" D'Artagnan said

"countess de winter" Athos said "Milady"

"milady" D'Artagnan said "I know her, I saw her with Rochefort."

"she switched sides again" Porthos said "with the cardinal no doubt"

"what are you going to do if you catch her?" D'Artagnan said and before Athos could answer a voice stopped them

"Musketteers come out!" a voice yelled "come out and surrender by the order of the cardinal"

"you were followed" Aramis said as they all walked towards the windows

"it's Rochefort" Athos said

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you" Rochefort said ontop of his horse and then he got off.

"I highly doubt that" La-Lune said as she stood next to Aramis and looked down at the guards

"to the horses" Athos said and they all headed down towards the bottome of the house where the horses were.

"La-Lune ride with Aramis" Athos said "to many horses would give us away"

"alright" La-Lune said as Aramis got on his horse and held out a hand for her and she took it and he pulled her up behind.

La-Lune then wrapped her arms around Aramis torso and Aramis looked back at La-Lune and pointed to her chest.

"your dagger is showing" Aramis said and La-Lune looked down and saw that he was right and let out a laugh "I will fix it for you" he then went and carefully pushing the dagger back down into her chest and La-Lune let out a laugh.

"really" D'Artagnan said as he had Constance behind him on Buttercup.

"thank you" La-Lune said as she pressed her chest against Aramis back.

"any time" he said and then suddenly they all busted out of the stables and rode past all of the guards.

The guards had then begun to shoot at them after they had gotten past them, and soon enough they had lost the guards. Soon they had gotten to an inn that was going to be their resting spot till morning until they could make it to the harbor. They had all fit into one room and Constance, D'Artagnan and Porthos were sleeping already. Planchet was on the floor next to the door sleeping as well and Athos as sitting looking out the window lost in his mind, Aramis was leaning against a wall and La-Lune was sitting on the floor next to Aramis.

"Aramis" La-Lune said and then looked up at him "I am very well aware that you keep looking down towards me and I can only think of one reason"

"and what would that be" Aramis said and La-Lune looked at him and he let out a small laugh. "it is not what you think"

"well then what am I to think" La-Lune said and then Aramis sat down next to her as she continued to stare at him "give me a reason otherwise then"

"I am afraid I cannot" Aramis said "I am sorry that you are in this situation with us"

"if I remember correctly I volunteered to help" La-Lune said with a smile "I am more than well armed for this"

"I never did find out where the other daggers are hid" Aramis said and then La-Lune let out a small smirk and leaned over to him

"keep guessing" she whispered in his ear "and perhaps one day I will tell you" she then kissed his cheek and stood up.

Aramis then gently grabbed her waist and pulled her back down which caused her to fall and end up straddling him on his waist and he had a smile on his face. La-Lune let out a soft chuckle at her predicament. She felt Aramis hand move from her waist down to her thighs where she felt him stop when he reached the daggers that were hidden strapped against her leg.

"found two" Aramis whispered to La-Lune as she just smirked

"two more to find" La-Lune said "the one in my bosom doesn't count you already know it's there"

"I like the challenge" Aramis said and then kissed La-Lune on the lips and she then pulled back and placed a finger on his lips.

"we have to go and save France Aramis" La-Lune said as she felt him kiss her finger "I would suggest getting some sleep" she then got off of Aramis and walked over to the bed where Constance was sleeping and laid next to her.

"damn women" Aramis said as he stood up and saw Athos looking at him "not a word"

"wasn't going to say anything" Athos said "but she is right"

"I know" Aramis said and then walked over and sat in the only unoccupied chair and leaned his head back to get some rest.


	7. Don't rock the boat

Here is chapter 7 enjoy!

love,

dark

ps i am debating whether or not to add a hot and zesty chapter *thinks* let me know what you all think either way because I cant decide.

* * *

><p>Chp 7<p>

Don't rock the boat

* * *

><p>While everyone was trying to figure out how to get on to the ships because the cardinal had made it certain that there were guards everywhere, for all of them but La-Lune she decided to go and get some supplies. All of them were yelling at her to come back when she wanted to prove a point that they weren't looking for her when she walked up to a young guard and smiled and then asked when the ship was leaving.<p>

"thank you sir" La-Lune said when the young guard told her 9 o'clock sharp "it's nice to see armed men to keep the piece"

"just doing my job m'lady" the young guard said and La-Lune smiled at him sweetly

"I feel so protected" La-Lune said and the young guard started to blush and La-Lune walked away trying to hold in a laugh as she winked at where everyone was hiding and went to go get supplies.

Soon she was back with a basket and saw them all running towards the ship because the guard were chasing Constance since she was wearing D'Artagnan's hat and cloak. Aramis then grabbed her arm and pulled her aboard the ship where the captain didn't mind having them because he didn't like the cardinal at all. When they were offshore all the men looked at La-Lune with a hard look.

"what" she asked

"you could have been arrested" D'Artagnan said and La-Lune laughed.

"this is no laughing matter" Athos said

"a lady wouldn't do well in prison" Porthos said

"oh please" La-Lune said "the poor lad was more interested in my bosom then arresting me and besides I am not a wanted felon like you four, and besides I have my womanly ways to stay out of trouble"

"Womanly ways" D'Artagnan said and she just laughed more.

"when you grow up more I will tell you" La-Lune said "I will go and make some food so then you boys figure out a plan to get the jewels back"

She then walked away and was followed by footsteps and didn't have to guess hard at who was following her. She glanced back and saw that Aramis was following after her and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"are you going to make a habit of following me around Aramis" La-Lune said as she found the cooking area on the ship "or do you just like walking behind me?"

"hard to say" Aramis said "I could like the view" La-Lune let out another laugh "you could always test your womanly ways on me"

La-Lune turned to him and smiled "I think you would rather enjoy it too much" she said and walked closer to him and notice that he had unbuttoned his black jacket so his white shirt was revealing, "but on the other hand" she then placed a hand on his bare chest that was revealed by the shirt and ran her hand up it to his neck and gently rubbed it "much be good" she then ran her hand down his chest with a coy smile "can't have you distracted" she then removed her hand "wouldn't want to get anyone killed"

"you tease me women" Aramis said

"as do you" La-Lune said with a smile and then went to turn around but Aramis had walked forward and trapped her against the wall of the ship with her hand on his chest to separate them.

Aramis had one hand on the wall next to La-Lune's head and the other on her waist. He felt her hand on his chest and then took his hand from her waist and gently grabbed it and stroked the top of her hand. He then took her hand off of him and closed the gap with a kiss and stepped all the way and took his hand from the wall and lifted her up so her legs were locked around his waist. La-Lune had immediately wrapped her arms around Aramis as he moved into to kiss her. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath and then went back to kissing. Aramis had slightly lifted up partially her skirt of the lighter dress she wore and ran his hand up her leg.

"OH my I am sorry sir!" Planchet said "forgive me sir"

Aramis and La-Lune broke apart as Planchet ran back out and waited outside of the small room.

"I am going to kill him" Aramis said and then felt La-Lune's hand on his chest and looked down at her.

"if you do I will have to kill you" La-Lune said and kissed his lips and then walked away "let's see what he wanted"

Aramis just shook his head and follow La-Lune. "yes Planchet" Aramis said

"the others were looking for you to think of a strategy and I was told to get the food" he said "I am so sorry sir"

"oh hush Planchet" La-Lune said and rubbed his cheek "go get the food" and with that he ran off back into the small kitchen.

Soon the five of them were standing around a table and Athos had pulled out a map. La-Lune was next to Aramis and leaned over the table to get a better look but also allowed the others a better look down her shirt.

"the diamond would be in Buckingham's personal located vault the lowest most seucre area next to the crown jewels." Athos said "the lock is state of the art, it requires a key that Buckingham carries on his person at all times. The corridor up to it is booby trapped…"

"ahh center fold" Planchet said "can I tempt anyone with some bread or cheese…you didn't finish the breafing didn't you, I am so sorry please don't tell me off again"

La-Lune looked at Athos with a deadly look and he just continued on.

"then it gets worse" he started again "a lot worse. We have to cross three stone walls and a moat, and there is just a couple of highly trained soldiers, with a perfection of not being robbed and not doubt that Buckingham knows we are coming the numbers are likely to be greater"

"and why can't we just tell Buckingham, Milady is plotting against him?" D'Artagnan said

"because he wouldn't believe us, why should he we are his sworn enemies" Athos said "besides Milady would have made sure"

"we can't out shoot them but we can outsmart them" Athos said "she knows us, what we look like, how we move how we think, there are five of us.."

"well there 6 of us if you actually…" Planchet started and everyone looked at him and he just shrugged

Athos then went on to explain how they would normally do things and La-Lune only halfway pay attention till Athos threw down something and she slightly jumped.

"that's how it's done" Athos said "and that's exactly what she would expect so we do the unexpected. We go in broad daylight one man hiding in plain sight, with the extra security there will be a lot of new faces that's there weakness. And you D'Artagnan you're the wild card we are the decoys. We will try and create a distraction, try and keep them occupied, keep them away from you as much as possible, but ultimately it's down to you" he then leaned closer to D'Artagnan "you wanted to be a musketeer, you want to serve France this is your chance"

"now remember just don't mess it up" La-Lune said with a smile "or it's all your fault"

"thanks" D'Artagnan said

"anytime" she said with a laugh "now gentlemen I have the perfect distraction, it should work smoothly"

After the meeting they all headed to get some sleep while La-Lune stayed behind to clean up the mess from dinner.

"Aramis, you can be quite the stalker" she said and felt him touch her bare shoulder "what are you going to do kidnap me?"

"maybe" Aramis said and kissed the other side of her neck and then ran a hand down her side and leaned in close and then ran a hand up her front and gently caressed her chest that was a little exposed by the light dress she wore. He then dropped his hands and kissed her neck again "goodnight" and with that he walked off.

La-Lune stopped her and turned and glared at him "so you want to play that game huh" she then had a smirk on her face "then we will play that game"


	8. Thoughts

Chp 8! is here!

Also I want to thank everyone for reading who reads this and for those awsome people who review! This chapter if for you guys! LOVE YA

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 8<p>

Thoughts

* * *

><p>The dark seemed to dark, on the edge of the ship. La-Lune stared out into the darkness of the sea only to have the light from the star reflecting on the sea. A deep sigh escaped her as she leaned forward and rested her head on her arms that was on the rail of the ship and listened to the wave's crash against the boat. It was a quiet night, and by morning the captain said they would be nearing England, after being on the boat for several days. Everyone a sleep and it gave La-Lune a chance to think on what has happened already. For the past few days she has been getting Aramis back to the point where he can't look at her without turning around and walking the other way before he embarrasses himself. As La-Lune looked out into the stars she thought about Francesca, with her mother she had wrote them letters that she and Planchet were okay but she knew soon she would have to go back home. At first it didn't bother her but now it made her heart grow sad, but she had a duty as a daughter and it was something she couldn't forget especially with the letter her mother had written back to her. She has finally time to read it and wished she would have done so sooner but for now she could forget it.<p>

"you are going to catch a cold" a voice said and La-Lune laughed.

"how come you always know where I am, spying on me again" she said and turned and faced Aramis "like I have said stalking isn't very becoming of you Aramis"

"only when you are involved" he said and La-Lune just smiled at him "why are you out here we have a big day tomorrow you should get some sleep"

"indeed we do" La-Lune said and got off from leaning on the rail and walked over to Aramis and smiled. "goodnight" she then kissed his cheek and hurried off to below deck.

The next morning they were all at the dock trying to figure out what exactly to use as a distraction. As the boys were arguing La-Lune was looking around and saw two horse carts, one with chickens and the other with pumpkins and she smiled and hurried over to them and saw older men sitting upon them.

"excuse me gentlemen" La-Lune said sweetly as she looked at them

"what can we do for you missy" one said

"I know you both must be very busy and all but I heard those women over there" La-Lune then pointed to two elder women around their age looking at some fish at the docks and La-Lune saw that they didn't have rings on"and they said that you both were very handsome and wished they could meet you"

"oh boy!" the other said and slicked his hair back "am I presentable?"'

"dashing" La-Lune said with a smile "I would go over there and say something, but don't let them know that you know that they like you both"

"we got ya" one said and winked at La-Lune and they got off their carts leaving them with La-Lune.

"perfect" she said with a smile and grabbed the reins of the horses and lead them both away out of sight for a moment.

She then headed back to the boys with a smile on her face "now now come with me" she said and they all looked at her "I have fixed our problem"

As they followed her they saw the two carts and Porthos let out a laugh.

"what you all were arguing" La-Lune said "pick the cart you want while I go and get D'Artagnan a uniform"

"how are you going to do that" Planchet said and La-Lune smirked

"oh don't worry about that" she said and then readjusted herself so her chest stuck out more "be back in a jiffy boys" and she then walked off.

Soon she found a younger English guard who was by himself guarding a door and walked over to him.

"you have to help me sir" La-Lune said as she grab on to his arm "please help me"

"miss are you alright" the guard said and then looked down and stared at La-Lune's chest

"my husband is looking for me" La-Lune said and sniffled "please help me"

"has he hurt you miss" the guard said and La-Lune just nodded her head and wiped her eyes just as Aramis came around the corner.

La-Lune knew Aramis would be following her so she decided to put him to use for something other than to tease her with him just standing there.

"there he is" La-Lune whispered "please help me"

"I will miss" the guard said and then turned to face Aramis "sir you will not take a step closer to your wife"

"my wife" Aramis said and then notice La-Lune behind the guard with a smile "oh yes my wife"

"you will…" and the guard fell face first into the ground and Aramis could see La-Lune had a rock in her hand.

"worked quicker than I thought" she said and dropped the rock "well don't stand there help me get this uniform"

"wife?" Aramis said and looked at La-Lune

"what else was I going to tell him I was a slut" La-Lune said "besides I knew you were following me so I used you"

"I bet you could"' Aramis said as they stripped the man of the clothes and headed back to where the others were.

"have you chosen carts" La-Lune said and they nodded and then La-Lune had gotten them some different clothes.

"La-Lune go with Aramis and Porthos" Athos said

"alright" La-Lune said and nodded and then after they had all changed got into the cart next to Aramis and then Porthos got into the chicken cart and they headed down the road a little before Aramis turned and then went towards Porthos and La-Lune chucked some pumpkins over and then let go of some chicken and feathers went everywhere. She then got back in the cart next to Aramis "I hate chickens"

"what you saw the singal" Porthos said with a deeper voice

"what I saw you waving like an idiot" Aramis said and La-Lune sat next to him "Are you trying to hurt me and my wife"

"darling" La-Lune said and rested a hand on his arm

"well that was the bloody signal" Porthos said and pointed at them both

Aramis then stood up "well I am trying to see things from your point of view, but unfortunately I can't my head that far up my arse" he said and then Porthos stood up.

"up your arse" Porthos yelled as the guards came over "I will tell you…."

"that's enough of that" the guard said as La-Lune looked and saw Athos and D'Artagnan pulling up a guard and him slipping into place.

"I want you to arrest this man" Porthos said and pointed to Aramis

"arrest me you can't arrest me" Aramis said and then they kept arguing and the guards then gave up and started to leave and then they saw D'Artagnan pass and they both sat down and Porthos then smiled at Aramis and La-Lune could hold it in any longer and laughed.

"you both are so werid" she said and laughed at them both "I almost laughed when the guards were here"

"we are amazing" Porthos said

"let's return the carts" Aramis said "and change back"

"would be best" La-Lune said as they put the carts back and the older gentlemen didn't even notice that their carts were missing and she smiled to herself as the got dressed back in their clothes. "next move"

"get his airship" Athos said

"well that can't be to hard could it" La-Lune said as the four of them walked down the street "where is Planchet?"

"he is doing something for us" Athos said and she looked at him "he is alright"

"he better be" La-Lune said as they headed towards where Buckingham had the airship. "now how are we suppose to get to it while it is being guarded?"

"leave that to us" Athos said

"very well I will just stay here and look pretty I guess" La-Lune said with a shrug and sat on the edge of a small wall.

"you do it well" Aramis said and La-Lune smacked his arm causing him to smile as Athos and Porthos were heading down already "I will come back and get you"

"I will be here" La-Lune said and Aramis then leaned down and kissed her and then followed after Athos and Porthos. The smile on La-Lune faded as she realized the closer the got to the jewels the closer she got to leaving after and the closer she got to her duty.


	9. New Roads

Hi!

Sorry! its been too long since the last update been super busy writing papers and finishing them have 1 more to do. But I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. Hope you like!

love,

dark

ps finals are soon so i wil be updating more.

* * *

><p>Chp 9<p>

New Roads

* * *

><p>"Why are the girls always left waiting for the men" La-Lune said as she remained in the same spot where the guys had left her "I wish they would hurry up" she then let out a sigh<p>

"I don't think you will need to worry about that anymore" a voice said and La-Lune turned suddenly and felt something go over her eyes and mouth.

La-Lune began to struggle and get away but soon felt herself slipping into darkness. A slight breeze had started to rouse La-Lune and she groaned and went to bring her hand up to her head but found her arms were tied. Her eyes shot open and she let out a scream when she realized where she was, at the end of what looked like a giant ship and saw that Constance was next to her.

"Constance where are we" La-Lune said as she looked down and let out another cry "okay that was stupid"

"Rochefort" Constance said "he caught me and had his men find you, we are bait"

"Can't we be bait on the ship" La-Lune said and closed her eyes "this is too high up"

"it's so we don't try anything" Constance said and La-Lune looked at her

"no kidding" La-Lune said as they passed through a cloud "I don't like heights" and she closed her eyes "I am going to die a virgin I just know it"

"look" Constance said and La-Lune opened her eyes and saw the guys in Buckingham's airship

"oh thank the heavens" La-Lune said and saw all the guys looking at them and saw they had the jewels and soon La-Lune and Constance were being untied and lead back on the boat.

They were led to a door where Rochefort opened it and La-Lune could see relief on Aramis face when he saw her. Soon her and Constance were walking across the plank and La-Lune didn't look down as they passes D'Artagnan and made it safely across as Rochefort slammed the door. Aramis grabbed La-Lune into his arms and kissed her.

"are you alright" Aramis asked as he looked at La-Lune and notice that she swayed a little

"I think so, I don't like heights" La-Lune said and felt herself grow nauseous "I don't feel so good" she then looked "umm….that doesn't look good"

Aramis got behind the wheel and turned hard right to miss being shot at but that didn't last long. La-Lune quikly moved Constance so she would get hit and felt a board cut her face as they all ducked for cover.

"Really" La-Lune said as she helped Constance up and "I think it might be best to hid I don't think we can take them"

Athos and Aramis looked at her and she shrugged. "what? I would rather like to live to see my next birthday" La-Lune said

"In there" Constance said as she pointed to the storm clouds and both men looked at the women funny but headed into the storm anyways.

"he's persistence I will give him that" Aramis said

"he's needs a good kick in the face" La-Lune said as she turned and headed back inside the ship.

"where are you going" Athos said

"I heard a blast I want to make sure my brother and Porthos are alright" La-Lune said as she hurried inside and saw the both of them getting up "are you both alright?" she then looked at Planchet "oh my your bleeding Planchet"

"I will leave him in your care" Porthos said "I will help the others"

"really what have you've done this time" La-Lune said as she took a cloth out of her picket and dapped his forehead and suddenly the ship jerked forward "I don't think I want to know why the ship is doing that"

After a few moments La-Lune and Planchet came on deck and saw that Aramis and Porthos were missing and she could only guess that they had jumped off to go and kick someone's butt. Athos was still steering the ship directly to the castle.

"hang on" Athos said and La-Lune went and grabbed onto his waist as he crash landed the ship.

It kept sliding and barely hit the table but caused a man to jump back in fright and land in the fountain. La-Lune hurried off the ship behind Athos and soon Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos joined them with Planchet staring at the food table. Of course La-Lune sighed and went to go give Planchet a lesson in manners. She walked over and took him by his ear and began pulling him away from the table.

"are you serious, this is the kings" La-Lune said and followed the men out after they had talked to the king and the cardinal "I might have half a mind to shove that fish straight up your trousers"

Once she reached the gate she saw all four of them lower their swords and Planchet was able to sneak away from her and smiled at the guys.

"you sirs, I know you mean, tough, foul tempered, bastards but sometimes I get the feeling that deep down you all.." Planchet said but didn't get a chance to finish

"Oh shut up Planchet" Athos, Porthos and Aramis said together and left him standing there with his giant fish and bread La-Lune hadn't taken from him yet.

La-Lune walked quickly by herself back to the house that everyone was heading back to. She would have to leave soon. Sooner than she ever wanted to, to something that she was not able to control. La-Lune had decided, she would leave tonight when everyone is asleep, till then she would disappear into Paris because if she saw anyone of them she would break.

It was past dark when La-Lune headed back, she held two letters in her hand as she quickly walked in the dark Paris streets. When she got closer she saw Planchet waiting for her and he had a worried look on his face.

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Planchet said and then notice her sadden look "whats wrong"

"Can you get River for me Planchet? I don't need her saddle" La-Lune said and Planchet nodded and wlaked in and grabbed River by her bridle and took her outside to La-Lune who took her reins.

"your leaving aren't you" Planchet said and La-Lune nodded "come in and atleast say good-bye"

"I can't Planchet, I wouldn't have the will to leave" La-Lune said and handed him the two letters "one is for Aramis the other is for the rest of you, read it when I am gone with the others"

"but.." Planchet started

"no Planchet" La-Lune said as she jumped on River "I am sorry" with that she kicked River and took off into the dark streets.

Planchet entered the house holding the letters.

"did you find La-Lune" D'Artagnan said and saw him holding something "whats that"

"letters from La-Lune she gave them to me" Planchet said and gave one to Aramis "said to give that to you and this one is for all of us"

Aramis took the letter and looked at Planchet.

"well what does it say" Porthos said as Planchet opened the letter,

'Dear Athos, Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan and Planchet,

I would like to say I am truly sorry for this. I could not tell you in person because I would not have the courage to do so. I am to return home while you are all reading this letter, I could not wait any longer. I was suppose to return sooner but our situation did not allow me and I did not have the heart to leave like that. Even though I know this is no better. I am to be married soon, my mother had send me a letter saying I was to return as soon as I was able. I will miss you all greatly and I hope someday you all will forgive me. Even if you can not I was happy to have meet you all.

With love,

La-Lune

Oh and Planchet if you don't write mother on how you are doing I will be cross with you.'

"she left" Planchet said with a sad face.

"she is to be married" D'Artagnan said and Aramis disappeared up the stair but not before crumpling the letter La-Lune had meant for him to read. D'Artagnan picked it up and followed Aramis up the stairs and caught him before he went into his room "I don't think she did it on purpose"

Aramis had stopped and faced D'Artagnan and saw him walk up to him "it does not matter she is gone"

"read it" D'Artagnan said "she apparently had more to say to you and just you"

Aramis took the letter and closed his door. He walked around his room for amoment before sitting down on his bed looking at the crush letter in his hands. He slowly opened it, nothing could have been worse than her just leaving.

'My dearest Aramis,

I imagine you got angry and stomped off and crinkled the letter I gave you…'

Aramis let out small laugh, La-Lune did indeed know him well.

'in which you have every right to. I am truly sorry with all my heart. I did not know I was to be married till just before we left for England. I want you to know that. Even so I couldn't resist you, which is why I couldn't stay any longer, I would have never left with you so close to me. I hope you are able to forgive me and if you can not please, find solace in knowing what I did I will always remember fondly and a moment never regretted. I wish you happiness Aramis. My heart will now and always belong to you.

Love,

La-Lune '

La-Lune rode hard through most of the night stopping to let River catch her breath for a few moments before heading off again. Every stride closer to home put dread deeper into her heart. Her heart was heavy with thoughts of Aramis drifting around as she slept and every moment she wasn't. Days had past and she had arrived home. Francesca had run out laughing at seeing La-Lune and jumped into her arms after she had gotten off of River.

"your home!" Francesca cired as she hugged La-Lune tightly

"yes I am love" La-Lune said as she carried Francesca into the house after she let River eat the grass around the house.

Upon entering the house she saw a strange man sitting next to her mother and suddenly stopped.

"oh my dear you are back" her mother said and hugged her tightly "you remember Nico, he helped around here when you left, even help me find a suitable husband that can handle you" her mother let out a small chuckle as La-Lune starred at Nico.

She did not like him one bit, he was around his mothers age and had a dangerous glint to his eyes that she did not like one bit.

"some wrong dear" her mother said and La-Lune shook her head as she let Francesca down who smiled widely up at her.

"just tired" La-Lune said as she gave a weak smile to her mother.

"go lay down you will meet your future husband tomorrow" her mother said "we will need you well rested"

"yes mother" La-Lune said as she headed to the room she shared with Francesca who followed her like a duckling to their room "how long had Nico been here?"

"about 2 weeks, mama knew him before you left" Francesca said "I do not like him, but he makes mama happy. Lala is papa going to come back, I miss papa" La-Lune held out her arms and her sister ran into them again and hugged her tightly "Nico said papa was a good for nothing and is never going to come back because he is dead" she let out small sniffle.

"papa was no such thing" La-Lune said "don't listen to Nico Fran, he doesn't know anything"

"if you leave again I want to come" she said and La-Lune kissed her forehead "I don't want to be alone"

"I will take you Fran don't you worry" La-Lune said and rocked her little sister and soon Fran was sleeping and she laid her down on the bed before walking out of the room to go and grab her small bag she had left on River.

"missing something" Nico said as he leaned against the wall and was holding on to La-Lune's bag and she went over to get it but he put it out of reach. "uh uh uh, not so fast"

"it is not your bag" La-Lune as her eyes and aura grew dark with anger for the man.

"oo touchy" Nico said as La-Lune went and snatched the bag from him.

"touch my things again and you will lose a hand" La-Lune threatened.

"what would your mother think" Nico said with a devious smirk

"you may have her fooled but I am not so easy" La-Lune said as she turned and headed back inside

"we will see" Nico said with a dark smile.

La-Lune walked back and placed her bag on a chair before laying down next to Fran and let out a sigh "if he thinks he can waltz in while I am not here, he will get a very rude awakening"

For the remaining apart of the night La-Lune slept with one hand around Fran protectively and the other on one of her small daggers and an eye at the door. She didn't get much sleep that night.


	10. Escape

I did this chapter between an exam and sorry its short

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 10<p>

Escape

* * *

><p>La-Lune was up early the next morning and waited for Fran to wake up. Sleep the past night was non-existent, she didn't trust Nico. Her father always told her only trust someone as far as you can throw them, she wouldn't be able to throw Nico. She felt Fran stir and smiled down at her a little sister and gently moved Fran's hair out of her face.<p>

"morning sunshine" La-Lune said and Fran let out a smile as La-Lune kissed her forehead and then sat up "me and you all day Fran"

"but what about what momma said" Fran said

"I don't care Fran" La-Lune said as she stood up and Fran followed her out of the room and they walked into the next room where they saw their mother and Nico was absent.

"all my lovely daughters" she said with a smile and La-Lune notice how much older her mother seemed to be.

"Fran would you go get some eggs while I talk to mother for a moment" La-Lune said and Fran nodded and ran off with a small basket in her hands.

"what would you like to talk about dear" mother said

"how is that all of a sudden I am to be married off…father said when he got back we would decide what would be done about that" La-Lune said with a hard stare at her mother "father will be displeased to hear you went against his wishes"

"your father isn't around anymore" she said with asmile and La-Lune's face darken "Nico said he saw him days ago with some common whores"

"he lies" La-Lune said

"don't talk to me that way"' mother said and shot up "you will marry Nico's son Willam by the weeks end"

La-Lune stared at her mother like she had two heads when she heard a small yell and darted out of the door and saw Fran on the ground and a man laughing down at her and Fran was crying.

"she will be lots of fun" Nico said laughing with a younger man next to him.

"what did you do" La-Lune said and hurried over and picked up Fran and saw her tear streaked face and kissed her face.

"ahh there is your bride" Nico said

"I guess she will have to do" Willam said with a sneer as he grabbed La-Lune's arm "come on we are suppose to spend the day together"

"if you don't remove your hand I swear you will lose it" La-Lune said and Willam just laughed so La-Lune quickly turned and kicked Willam in the stomach and darted into the house.

La-Lune ran past her mother who was raged at seeing what happened outside and was yelling at her but La-Lune slammed the door and locked it and then put Fran down.

"Fran listen to me carefully" La-Lune said and kneeled down to eye level with Fran "take what you need from this room, we are not coming back here you hear me"

Fran nodded and then began hurrying up to get the few things that she had. La-Lune had put a table in front of the door and hurried to get her few items. She smashed a floor board and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal two very decorated silver daggers. Her father had given them to her before he left, she would not leave them there. She closed the box and put them in her bag and saw Fran was putting the doll their father gave her last year in a bag. La-Lune opened draws of a small cabinet and opened the back to get the money that was hidden there and a few other random items as she heard a louder bang on the door.

"I'm ready" Fran said as she held her small bag around her and a doll in her hand. La-Lune smashed the glass window and gently put Fran out of it before jumping out of it herself and then picking up Fran and running.

La-Lune heard angry shouts behind her as she held Fran tightly to her body and ran into the forest. Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she dodged between trees and over them to get as far as she could. She knew she probably should have gotten a horse but, it would have wasted too much time. After a few more steps she stopped and looked around and listened and heard hooves. She looked around and saw an older tree and she ran over and hoisted Fran up.

"climb Fran" La-Lune said and followed her up the tree. Soon they were high above the ground hidden in the leaves of the canopy just as they saw horses pass below them "shh" Fran was against the back of the tree as La-Lune kept watch towards the edge of the limb to make sure even if they got close she would take care of them.

Hours passed and La-Lune only heard the noises of the forest and thought it would be safe to exit the tree. Once she told Fran to wait she started to climb down the tree, she jumped the last 4 feet and landed on her feet and looked around not hearting anything out of the ordinary.

"come Fran" La-Lune said and watched as Fran carefully climb down and jumped the last few feet where La-Lune caught her. "now we are going to walk as far as we can today okay Fran"

"okay La-La" Fran said as La-Lune grabbed her hand and they both walked through the forest.

La-Lune was happy that she and Fran had slept in pants so that they were able to move easier than if they were in dresses. She knew that Nico would continue to look for her, he had a darker scheme planned than for her to just marry his son. Her mother had changed and La-Lune didn't recognize her at all, this morning confirmed what she had dreaded. She only had two options, try to find her way to Paris back to Aramis or find her father. Both options were hard because she was now in the forest in the opposite direction of Paris but it was the only safe way to travel for both of them at the moment. Finding her father would prove just as difficult, he had been off to sell his wares to a neighboring village, but was attacked and vanished, no one knew where he was or even if he was alive.

"we will be okay wont we?" Fran asked as she looked at La-Lune who smiled down at her

"of course we will Fran" La-Lune said and kept walking through the forest.

It was beginning to get dark, Fran had been worn out hours ago so La-Lune was carrying her on her back along with her back around her front. La-Lune didn't want to stop till she found a safe spot for them to spend the night, the woods were no safer at night than it would be to stay with her mother and Nico and Willam. La-Lune had found a small cave that wasn't very deep and didn't have anything living in it but it was deep enough for them to not be seen from the entrance it had a curve towards the back. La-Lune had laid Fran down on the moss covered cave floor before putting down their bags and walking back outside to set some large branches and leaves to keep them warm for the night. The night was creeping in faster than La-Lune had though it was and notice the sound of a storm out in the distant. She hurried and got most of what they needed for the night. She wasn't going to risk a fire so she gathered some roots and some herbs that she found in the forest and headed back to the cave. Once she got back La-Lune saw that Fran was still sleeping and gently placed a branch to cover her and some leaves to keep her warm through the night. La-Lune laid down next to Fran and after she had surveyed the area again for danger closed her eyes to get some sleep so she would have energy for tomorrow, she felt safer here than at her home. It was a mistake.


	11. Break in madness

SORRY! Ive been swamped with extra thesis work and im like ugh. Hope you like this chapter!

love,

dark

ps sorry again for such a long time between the chapter *bows* forgive me

* * *

><p>Chp 11<p>

Break in madness

* * *

><p>La-Lune sat on the back of a wagon, gagged and hands tied together with Fran sitting next to her gagged as well and limbs tied.<p>

'can this get any worse seriously' La-Lune thought to herself and let out a sigh and Fran looked at her.

La-Lune and Fran were sleeping in the cave, but when they woke up there were bandits waiting and they took both La-Lune and Fran saying they would make them good money, so now they were on the back of a wagon going only god knows where. La-Lune had tried numerous times to untie herself but they just added more rope.

"get the girls" a males voice said and La-Lune groaned as her and Fran got pulled from the wagon and thrown to the ground "the buyer for them is coming from Paris"

La-Lune light up when she heard Paris, Aramis was there.. if he still wanted her around.

"leave them here" another said "I don't want to wait all day for a snivey old man to get his wenches"

La-Lune let out a growl and got up and head butted the guy in the stomach causing him to fall in pain.

"wench!" a third said and smacked her causing her to fall backwards.

"You don't want to wait any more" a familiar voice said and La-Lune wished she could have died

"Ahh Lord Nico so glad of you to come" a bandit said and La-Lune almost fainted.

"here take it and go" Nico said and threw a bag of money at the bandits and then roughly grabbed La-Lune and smirked at her "though you could get away" he then motion to a servant he had "bring her along as well, how rude of you to run away on your wedding day, can't have my plans unless you follow through your parts" he then removed the gag

"what plans" La-Lune said

"to over throw the king of course" Nico said with a laugh "your poor sweet Aramis will have taken the rest of the musketeers to look for you all the while leaving the child king along, we still have many branches to fill but you will be the best part"

"what are you talking about" La-Lune said "I don't know an Aramis"

"QUIET!" he said and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground "you will do as you are told, Willam is your husband and you will obey unless you want your dear sister to become less than she already is"

La-Lune looked and saw a guy had a knife at Fran and she glared deadly at Nico.

"oh don't worry, there is more to this plan than you know, this is just the beginning" he then let out a laugh and knocked La-Lune out but she lost to the darkness just as she heard Fran scream.

Once again La-Lune awoke in darkness and bound with Fran not in sight. An elder women walked into the room holding a bowl of water and a cloth.

"easy child before you make your injury worse" she gently said and helped La-Lune sit up, she then lightly dabbed a cloth to La-Lune's forehead. "The lord had hit you hard, you've been out for several days"

"do you know of my sister" La-Lune said

"ah the young lady" the elder women said "she is safe, I was able to get her out she is with friends deep in the country, the lord believes she has escaped and does not care to search for her" she then stopped her movements "you must get out of here"

"I don't even know where here is" La-Lune said with a frown as she reached up to her forehead and felt a deep cut going down the side of her face.

"we are on the border of Spain" the elder women said

"Nico plans to over throw the King doesn't he" La-Lune said "he is part of the resistance against him isn't he"

"yes my dear" the elder women said "he is a man who the years have changed for the worse, and he is using you to draw the King's best men away so he will be vulnerable"

"how is it that you know all of this" La-Lune said

"the maids know everything" she said with a slight chuckle

"why are you telling me this, why are you helping me" La-Lune said

"I see myself years ago, a young women in love" she smiled sweetly at La-Lune "I know the eyes of a women whose heart is consumed with a man, with such love it is all that is there. I know you do not wish to marry Willam, I know your heart is bound to another. A strong women such as yourself shouldn't marry a monster" the elder women then stood up "the man who has your heart is a lucky man, when you get out find him"

"thank you" La-Lune said "can I know your name before you go"

"I am Elizabeth" the elder women said "you will be with your sun again my little moon" she then walked to the door with the bowl and turned back to La-Lune "watch for the crows call" and with that she was out the door.

La-Lune got off the bed and looked out the small window that wasn't large enough for her to escape out of. She had to wait, she just wished she could somehow get a message to Aramis telling him to stay in Paris and protect the king. She hear footsteps coming to her cell and held her breath, she heard calls outside and heard the door creak open. She stood against the wall as a man dressed in black walked towards her and someone else shut the door behind him.

"who are you" La-Lune asked as she couldn't see the man because he was hidden in blackness

"been that long you do not reconise me" a familiar voice said and the hood dropped to reveal Aramis.

"Aramis" La-Lune said happily and ran over to him and hugged him tightly "how did you find me, how did you get here?"

"perhaps those would be best answered once we are free of this place" Aramis said

"I am sorry, sorry about everything" La-Lune said as she leaned back and looked at Aramis "I am such a fool…"

Aramis silenced La-Lune with a kiss which she melted into. Aramis wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her arms go around his neck.

"we should get going" Athos said from the otherside of the door

"another time" Aramis said "when we are not in immediate danger" La-Lune nodded as Aramis took her hand and headed out of the door.

D'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos stood waiting for the pair.

"took a while to find you" Porthos said

"we were going to crash your wedding" D'Artagnan said "but instead we are breaking you out of a prison"

"sounds fun" Porthos said with a smile

"shall we" Aramis said and La-Lune nodded as all 5 of them ran down the halls.


	12. Men in distress

I am sorrry!

Stupid work has been calling me to go in alot and I havent had much time to write. But they are hiring another person so soon i will have more time and updates will be longer i promise.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 12<p>

Men in distress

* * *

><p>"Do any of you have any idea as to how to get out of here" La-Lune said as all five of them stopped at another dead end.<p>

"no not really" D'Artagnan said

"we had it all planned out" Porthos said

"well apparently you didn't plan it out to well if we keep running into dead ends" La-Lune said

"my dear lady you underestimate us" Athos said

"men" La-Lune said and shook her head and leaned against a wall "why can't you just ask someone" suddenly a loud noise was heard "oh I don't like the sound of that"

"loud noises are never a good thing" Aramis said and then notice the wall behind La-Lune started to move slightly before the wall dropped. "La-Lune!"

"oh shit" La-Lune said as she felt herself fall backwards as Aramis tried to grab her arms causing them to both fall backwards and before anyone else could react they both disappeared and the wall moved back.

"Always a women has to complicate things" Porthos said as they tried to get the wall to move again.

"looks like we have to find them again before we escape" D'Artagnan said

"very observant" Athos said as they heard footsteps and saw armed guards starring at them "well this changes things"

La-Lune and Aramis were tumbling down a shoot and keep bouncing around until Aramis landed first with a hard slam which was shortly followed by La-Lune landing on top of Aramis, and her knee landed in the wrong place causing Aramis to groan out in pain.

"are you alright Aramis" La-Lune said while still sitting on him.

"if you weren't crushing my manhood this would be wonderful" Aramis said and La-Lune quickly got off of him and he rolled to his side holding his junk.

"I am so sorry Aramis" La-Lune said "is there anything that I can do?"

"there are plenty of things you can do just nothing that is appropriate for the place where we are" Aramis said as he groaned and stood up and La-Lune was standing next to him.

"Aramis I am so sorry for everything" La-Lune said "I never meant to do anything…." She was cut off when Aramis kissed her on her mouth silencing her.

"La-Lune I do not blame you" Aramis said "I knew I would always come to you, don't think you can get rid of me that easily my darling"

"Aramis" La-Lune said softly

"once we are out and save France again and find your little sister we will get to the mushy fun stuff I promise" Aramis said

"alright" La-Lune said as Aramis grabbed her hand and they hurried through the halls again. "do you have any idea of where you are going"

"of course" Aramis said as they soon came to a dead end with just a medium size window

"not a clue I assume" La-Lune said as they heard footsteps behind them and they slowly turned to see a small number of soliders holding guns at them "of course"

"without some excitement it would have gotten rather boring" Aramis said "shall we my dear"

"of course" La-Lune said and smiled as Aramis drew his sword and La-Lune smiled coyly at the guards and pulled a dagger from her breasts and then ran a hand down her leg and lifted up the edge of her dress and pulled out another dagger as Aramis began attacking the soilders. La-Lune ran towards the men and hit one in the chest before she wrapped a leg around his neck and threw him to the floor and flipped and kicked another one in the stomach and took out another one with a punch to the face. She turned and saw Aramis looking at her.

"could you do that the whole time?" Aramis said and La-Lune just laughed.

"well yea" La-Lune said "I am not just some helpless damsel in distress Aramis, I have many skills"

"all that I would like to see first-hand I am sure" Aramis said as he grabbed her hand and they ran down the hall again.

Soon they saw a door and opened it and heard a scream and saw it was a women bathing.

"sorry" Aramis said and kept the door open for amoment before La-Lune shut it and gave him, a hard look.

"really Aramis" La-Lune said and shook her head and they tired another door and a man was sleeping and they closed it softly "oops"

"let the lion sleep" Aramis said as they saw a window "that is our best way out of here"

"what about the others" La-Lune said as they heard more footsteps

"they will find their way out and meet us in the next village" Aramis said as they heard yeling "well it is now or never"

"I hate heights" La-Lune said as Aramis opened the window and they saw a small river below them "well that makes the landing less painfully"

"that it does" Aramis said "quickly now"

"god I hate you" La-Lune said as she jumped out of the window and tried to not let out a scream as she fell and hit the water with a splash and heard another splash and swam to the surface and saw that Aramis wasn't moving. "Aramis" she cried and swam over to him as the river pulled them down stream.

Once La-Lune was able to get a grip on him, she was able to get them both ot the river bank and dragged him onshore and she dragged him up and saw he was shot in the back. Probably from when jumped out of the window. La-Lune took a deep breathe hand stood up and pulled Aramis along with her till she found some place where she could take care of him. She had found a fallen tree that made a shelter and leaned Aramis against it. She then hurried off to find some herbs that she would need.

Once she returned she laid Aramis down and still found him knocked out and breathing so she took one of her daggers and carefully began to try and dig the bullet out. She could hear groans coming from Aramis but other than that there was no protesting from him. La-Lune was able to get the bullet out and smiled in success as she began to bandaged his wound from the bullet that was just below his shoulder blade. Once she had finished bandaging him and made sure that he wasn't bleeding any more she laid Aramis on his stomach so he wouldn't have pressure on his back and took off her dress revealing a shorter shirt and shorts she always wore underneath and placed it over him because La-Lune had to throw his bloody shirt away. She started a fire and leaned against the tree where Aramis was laying his face towards the fire. The warmth from the fire had begun to lull her to sleep as she eyes had begun to close.


	13. Shot down again

I am so sorry that it took me this long to get another chapter out. Ive been having issues with everything. I apologize again and I will be updating more often now that I am not having as many issues, in my life.

with love,

dark

hope you all like :)

* * *

><p>Chp 13<p>

Shot down again

* * *

><p>The sound of birds was the first thing that woke up La-Lune as she opened her eyes and looked around. She notice that Aramis was still sleeping away, she stood up and stretched as she looked around to make sure they didn't attract any unwanted attention. She heard some horses and went to investigate and saw it was some gypsies traveling. La-Lune came out from the bushes and one of the older women stopped, she seemed to be the leader of the small group.<p>

"who are you child" the older women said

"I am La-Lune" she said "my friend is hurt badly"

After some whispering the elder women got off the horse and motion for a few of the younger men to follow.

Soon they came upon where La-Lune had left Aramis, the younger men walked closer to Aramis and picked him up.

"he will rest on the wagon" the elder women said "I am Kanie"

"thank you" La-Lune said

"I help those who are sent my way" she said "where are you heading to"

"Paris" La-Lune said "to stop an evil man named Nico"

"Nico you say" Kanie said with a frown "he is a bad man, we will get you to Paris"

La-Lune looked at the women with a huge smile "thank you"

"kindness child is always repaid in the afterlife" Kanie said with a smile "now really who is this man, one would think he is more than just a friend dearie"

"I don't think we have gotten to that part yet" La-Lune said and Kanie just noticed what La-Lune was wearing.

"let get you in some clothes darling don't need you to catch a cold in this weather" Kanie said "I am sure when the young man awaken he will be happy to know that you haven't gotten sick come here child" she then walked to another wagon and hoped on followed by La-Lune. She pulled out a longer dress and handed it to her "this will be warmer and still hide your weapons"

"how do you know" La-Lune said as she stared at the older women.

"a women knows" Kanie said "you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"very true" La-Lune said and got dressed and then got out of the wagon again with Kanie as they walked and talked for a few hours.

Aramis could feel himself moving but was unsure of why he was feeling it. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in something an saw a women tending to his injuries and before he could shoot up the women placed her hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"you will reopen your wounds if you do that Sir." She said "the women with you is fine is outside walking alongside the wagon"

"where am I" Aramis said

"with gyspies, lucky the lady with you asked for help, otherwise you might not be here" she said with a smile as she finished treating his wounds "try and take it easy and I will let you go outside"

"I think I can manage that" Aramis said and the women let him get up "what's your name"

"Kia, Kanie is my mother, she decided to help you" Kia said as she watched Aramis get up and head towards the entrance of the wagon.

Aramis looked out and jumped off the wagon and groaned and then heard a familiar voice.

"Aramis you're alright" La-Lune said as she hurried over to him and hugged him gently and felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck softly.

"I am thanks to you" Aramis said "I heard we are on our way to Paris"

"yes we are" La-Lune said "I just hope everyone else will be there"

"they will be there" Aramis said he then went and kissed La-Lune on the lips catching her by surprise.

Calls could be hear from behind them and it caused both of them to pull away and La-Lune to blush. After a few more hours of traveling they all rested for the night. Kanie has the other men build a fire, the fire was a rather large size and everyone was sitting around the fire.

Music was heard as many of the gypies began to play their instruments and most of the women began dancing. Kia pulled on La-Lune hand and got her up so she was dancing with the women.

"I cant dance" La-Lune laughed as Kia grabbed her arms and started to make her dance.

"its easy" Kia said with a smile "listen to the music and let it move you" she then placed her hands on her waist and started to move it "it's a rhymn in the blood"

La-Lune let out another laugh and then decided to let Kia told her and try, the worse thing could happen would be to embarrass herself in front of Aramis. La-Lune closed her eyes and started to hear the beat of the music and started to let it move her body. She could feel her hips start to follow the rhythm and hear Kia cheer so she figure she was moving and it didn't look bad.

Aramis was sitting next to some of the other men and his eyes were trained on La-Lune and saw how much she was enjoying herself.

"that your women" one man asked Aramis pulling him out of his staring.

"as much as she will allow" Aramis said causing the men to laugh

"women are beautiful creates also very mysterious" the older man in the group said "I have learned to best way to catch one is to go head on"

"it works wonders for you old man" a younger man said causing another laugh to go through the group of men "I would say go grab her and get her in a tent before she changes her mind and runs off with another man, show her what she'd be missing"

"that only works a few times lad then they catch on" the old man said with a chuckle "but if you like the women go and dance with her, learn her body so you know what to do later"

"grandpa eww I don't want to hear you talk like that" the younger said making a face.

Aramis laughed and then turned his gaze back to La-Lune who was dancing and laughing with Kia now. He got up from his spot and went to dance with La-Lune. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump and then smile once she realized that it was him. Aramis continued to dance with La-Lune and was slowly leading her away from everyone. Once they were far enough away from everyone Aramis kissed La-Lune and backed her into a tree.

La-Lune could feel Aramis's hands running down her sides through the long dress that Kanie had given her. She felt him grip the fabric and slowly bring it higher and higher up. She could feel the cool night air on her legs as he bent down and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist.

"two" Aramis said and counted the number of daggers that La-Lune had strapped to her legs. He then ran his hands up her sides under the dress and felt two more "four, and I know where the last one is" he then kissed down La-Lune's neck as she turned her head to the side.

La-Lune ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head back and kissed him hard and tighten the grip that her legs had on him. She dropped one of her hands to run up the open portion of his shirt that he had always seem to have, which she knew he did it to drive her insane. Her hand trailed down his chest again before connecting with the bottom of his pants and she let a few fingers dip below the waist band as Aramis went and kissed down further and kissed the top of her chest.

"I would wait to recover before you try any strenuous activity" a voice said behind them causing Aramis to lean forward and cover up La-Lune almost totally exposed chest.

"damn it to hell" Aramis whispered in La-Lune's ear before kissing behind it and looking to see that Kanie was looking at them with a twinkle in her eye.

"there will be plently of time for that later" Kanie said "I would suggest some sleep perhaps in the tents, and do know we can hear everything through the tents" she then walked away.

La-Lune let out a small laugh from her throat as Aramis let out a growl and carried La-Lune to a tent and closed it and laid her down on her back.

"when I am so close to getting you all to myself" Aramis said and kissed La-Lune again

"good things come to those who wait" La-Lune said as she saw Aramis raise her dress to her waist.

"then be quiet" Aramis said and began kissing down La-Lune body.

"we can hear you" Kanie said causing Aramis to pause "go to sleep my dearies"

Aramis let out a frustrated growl and crawled next to La-Lune and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. La-Lune wrapped her leg halfway around his waist because they were laying chest to chest. Aramis went and placed a hand on her butt that was on the other side of her and began stroking up and down her bare leg avoiding her daggers, which he discarded after almost cutting himself on one.

"I might kill the old women" Aramis said as he looked into La-Lune's eyes

"you couldn't do that Aramis" she said and kissed him and then placed his free on her chest "touch all you want" she then whispered tohim "touching is quiet enough"

"yes it is" Aramis said and pulled La-Lune closer for another heated kissed as his other hand had her lower half flush against his.


	14. Betrayal

Chp 14

* * *

><p>So sorry! I have been having really bad writers block for allmy stories and was like crap and couldn't write, but it has passed! So here is a new chapter and sorry again! I feel really bad. Forgive me?<p>

* * *

><p>Betrayal<p>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and the band of gyspies and Aramis as well as La-Lune had all arrived at Paris only to find the gates blocked off with unusual guards.<p>

"this can't be good" La-Lune said as they all waited on the outskirts of Paris.

"we have to get in somehow" Aramis said as he looked around and saw food karts being allowed in the city he then turned back to everyone.

"I like it" La-Lune said with a smile as she realized what Aramis was thinking of doing.

"we are helping" Kanie said "move the stuff off the karts and just have all the food scattered around La-Lune and Aramis can hide in the food karts" she then smiled warmly at them "We will get you into the city"

"this is not how I pictured getting into the city" Aramis whispered to La-Lune who was laying against them as they hid under the food in the kart.

"not the most unpleasant ways to get into the city" La-Lune said as she moved Aramis's hand back up to her waist "now is not the time to cop a feel"

"I take what I can" Aramis said with a smile

"there is a time and place" La-Lune said as he felt the kart stop and they both went silent.

They heard voices talking outside and both of them remained still as they felt some of the food on top of them move around. More voices were heard soon the kart was moving again, this allowed both of them to let out the breath that they were holding in. Soon enough the kart stopped again and they felt movement and saw that Kanie moved the food on top of them off.

"hurry" she said and both of them hurried out of the kart. "careful now"

They were in a back ally, the streets were now lined with strange men with guns. Paris has become a desolate place, with smoke and darkness. Children were crying in the streets for their mother who it seem wouldn't return. There were men dragging people through the streets followed by screams and then silence.

"what has happened" La-Lune whispered to herself

"quickly now" Aramis said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the streets and in to an unused alley.

"we should try and sneak into the palace" La-Lune said after she gathered herself together. "it will be our best short to help fix what is going on"

"the others are probably around here, we sneak in through the back of the palace there is a passage way" Aramis said and then they hurried off to the palace. "this way"

Soon enough both of them were in the palace and kept to the shadows as they saw more guards they never saw before. They could hear voices down the corridor and hid well as they drew closer.

"preparations are in order My lord Nico" a guard said

"good" Nico said "soon this country will be mine, and we will be rid of the ridiculous boy king"

"quiet" Aramis whispered to La-Lune and saw she wasn't next to him any longer, but then suddenly he got pulled from his hiding spot and threw into the hall.

"very good love" William said as he appeared next to Nico with La-Lune at his side "went just like you said"

"I told you I would be able to get them here" La-Lune said and then Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were thrown next to Aramis "likes bees to honey"

"I am very surprised that it all went as planned" Nico said "those gypsys helped out immensely, even brought me the others"

"do you really think I was on your side" La-Lune said

"how could you" D'Artagnan said with anger as La-Lune just looked indifferently at the four of them.

"come love" William said and then led La-Lune away after she got one last look at the men but her gazed lingered on Aramis for a moment before she disappeared down the hallway.

"you gentleman certainly have a way with women betraying you" Nico said with a smug smile "La-Lune was with us this whole time since she first went to Paris, good actress she is, had you hook line and sinker Aramis"

Aramis struggled against his bonds to get towards Nico, which caused him to laugh.

"I know you four" Nico said "and before you can escape everything will be finished, and I will be the new king of France"

"we will stop you" Athos said as more guards began taking them away.

"oh I have no doubt, but before that you all will be too injured to do a thing" Nico said "a little torture goes a long way. Take them to the dungeon"

-Hours later-

Porthos was tied to a metal table unable to move with serve gashes on his chest, Athos was chained to a wall with D'Artagnan and Aramis was hanging by his arm from the ceiling, all of them boor deep gashes. They heard soft footsteps and saw a small figure standing outside of their bars.

"whos there" Athos said and saw the small figure slip through the bars.

"I'm here to help" the voice said

"Fran" Aramis said as he tunred his body and saw Fran standing there with bandages "what are you doing here"

"helping" Fran said and walked over to Porthos first "I cant get you out at the moment, William had the key and La-Lune is working on it"

"she betrayed us" D'Artagnan said

Fran shook her head "my sister wouldn't do such a thing" Fran cried out then smacked her hands over her mouth and listened to make sure no one was coming "she wouldn't do that"

"I know" Aramis said "she is going to try and take Nico out"

"she figured we would be safer here" Athos said "I doubt she knew we would be tortured."

"she didn't" Fran said "she feels really bad about it" a sudden noise caught there attention and Fran ran and hide behind the metal table in the room.


	15. Gently as she goes

Hi!,

I am very sorry it took so long to update. I lost a pieceof the story in my mind and didnt actually know what to do. I had writers block and didnt want to give you guys crap. So finally I was able to think of something, how I wanted it to go. I hope you all like it.

dark

I also want to thank you readers!. You have made moonlight my highest hitting story. *bows to readers*

* * *

><p>Chp 15<p>

Gently as she goes

* * *

><p>Read my little note above :) okie thankies<p>

* * *

><p>La-Lune stood in the room and looked at the mirror. William was gone to the throne room with Nico, the child king was being held in his room till they could plan a public execution. La-Lune knew this was probably the only time that she would be only able to get Nico alone. She hoped everyone else was okay and relatively unharmed in the dungeon. La-Lune placed the last dagger she had underneath her sleeves and headed out. Her task has only grown harder in the restraints of the large dress she wore. She walked down the corridors quietly as she could. La-Lune knew she should have told someone of her plan, but she couldn't in fear they would try and stop her.<p>

"Ah my lovely daughter in law" Nico said walking out from another hallway.

"Not yet" La-Lune said with a fake smile towards Nico who took her hand and headed towards the throne room.

"Soon enough" Nico said "it was rather enjoyable to see the musketeers when they realized they had been betrayed by the one person who they wouldn't have thought of"

"It's always from those who are least suspected" La-Lune said as they walked closer.

"Indeed it is" Nico said as they guards opened the door and both of them walked inside. "We have the room to ourselves my dear"

"It does appear that way" La-Lune said and felt Nico's hand wander lower than her waist and she tensed up.

"Would be a shame to let this opportunity pass" Nico said and grabbed her shoulders and gave her a wicked smile and she tried to get away "Oh don't try my dear, you have nothing to worry about"

"But you have all to worry about" La-Lune said as she head butted Nico causing him to cry out in pain and step back.

This alerted the guards on the outside to where they opened the door, but before Nico could reach for her again. La-Lune let the dagger slip down her arm and she rammed into his neck and heard him gasp.

"That suits you better" La-Lune said as two guard grabbed her by her arms and William came running in seeing Nico holding the knife lodged into his neck dripping blood.

"Who did this" William commanded.

"This women sire" a guard said as La-Lune kicked him trying to get free.

"I should have suspected as much" William sneered "Bring her to terrace, we will show the public what is to happen to traitors"

Nico had already been dragged off to be looked at and to see if he would be savable.

"I wouldn't bother with the knife if the wound won't kill him the poison will" La-Lune said and then William went over and slapped her across the face jerking her head backwards.

"Silence wrench, soon you won't have a head" William said as the guards dragged her out of sight.

La-Lune was stripped of her clothing and her weapons and placed in a light shirt. She was confined in a small cell in a different dungeon that the one she thought she would be placed. Her hands were tied above her head as her feet didn't touch the ground. La-Lune looked around the cell and notice the chains that bound her hands together, they were old and rusted and had blood stain on it. She had not suspected Nico to come on to her, so it made her plan more difficult. La-Lune gently began to swing herself with the chain in attempt to weaken the bindings on her.

After a few hours of swinging and applying pressure to the chains she heard music to her ears, the sound of metal breaking. However this was short lived, the door opened to her cell and four men walked in. they roughly removed her bindings and shackled her hands again as they led her out of the cell as well as her legs so she couldn't try anything.

"You have the unfortunate luck that Lord Nico will survive" a guard said as they pushed her out the door.

What greeted her were a crowd of people and a block. She was too beheaded as a public display.

'Well that ruins my plans for the afternoon' La-Lune thought to herself 'how are you going to get out of this one'

The guard pushed La-Lune forward and she fell to her knees in front of the block where the executioner was standing and William was there with Nico who throat was bandaged. She was forced on her knees in front of them.

"Let today be a reminder what happens when you disobey" William said and then leaned down towards La-Lune "Any last words"

"Yea could you not stand so close your breathe reeks" La-Lune said "give him something I think I might pass out"

"You bitch" William roared and hit La-Lune so hard she saw stars "let's get this over with"

One of the guards forced La-Lune's head down on the stone so that she hit her head and had blood coming from a small cut on her forehead.

She felt the axe on her neck as the executioner readied his axe to take a final swing and the crowd cheered.

'Assholes' La-Lune thought to herself as she turned her head and saw the axe coming down on her.

At the moment before the axe was going to cut her La-Lune rolled to the side and out of the axe. With her momentum she knocked into two guards knocking them over causing one to drop his sword. William grabbed La-Lune by her hair causing her to cry out.

"I would let her go" a voice said and it drew their attention above them.

The terrace above had Athos, Porthos and Aramis standing with D'Artagnan next to them. They were looking worse for wear.

"How did you idiots escape" William said as he dragged La-Lune up by her hair.

"We are the musketeers, nothing can hold us for long" D'Artagnan said

"Let her go William and we might let you live" Athos said.

"Let me live" William said with a laugh as Nico walked over to La-Lune with the dagger that she stabbed him with "Let's see how you fare when your dear La-Lune can no longer breathe"

William pulled La-Lune's head back exposing her throat as she struggled and more guards came over to restrain her. Nico walked over with an evil smirk.

"Payment is in order" Nico said as his voice was scratchy and sore.

Nico then ran the knife across La-Lune's throat cutting her from ear to ear.

"No!" Aramis cried out as they all jumped off the terrace using ropes down below.

La-Lune fell sideways and held her throat using her shackled hands as blood poured through. Every breath she took caused more blood to flow out; she could hear the laughs of William and Nico as well as yells from Aramis and D'Artagnan. La-Lune could hear sounds beginning to fade, and the world started to grow dark.


	16. Fallen Embers

Alright even though i know most probably dont read this i dont care. I put out another chapter to put your mind at ease.

love,

dark.

* * *

><p>Chp 16<p>

Fallen Embers

* * *

><p>It had never been this dark. The feeling of loneliness had crept in. La-Lune stood alone in the dark, without any light with her.<p>

"Hello" La-Lune called out only to hear the echo of her own voice. "Anyone there?"

La-Lune started to walk forward in the dark, blind to what was in front of her.

"Hey look she twitched" a voice said

"She is probably trying to get away from your stupidity" another said

"Hey!" the voice said again.

"If you are both going to disturb her I suggest you leave" a strong voice said.

La-Lune listened to the voices before she felt herself grow tried and she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Look she's walking up!" a cheery voice said

La-Lune opened her eyes to see 7 people staring at her with relief on their faces. When she tried to sit up Aramis pushed her back down.

"You have to take it easy" Aramis said "also don't try and talk, it would be best to rest your voice till your throat is healed you've been asleep for almost 2 weeks" at this La-Lune lifted her hand up and felt bandages covering her throat.

"Very lucky my dear" Athos said "He missed any major areas, also he made the mistake of having your head pulled back, it actually protects more than exposes"

"Don't worry, he came to his untimely death when someone accidently switched his medicine with arsenic" Porthos said with a smile.

"The king is alright, frighten but unharmed" Athos said and La-Lune let out a sigh of relief.

"She's not dead!" Planchet cheered happily "Oh I missed you sister"

"D'Artagnan had me so worried" Constance said "I am so happy you're okay"

"I knew she would be fine" D'Artagnan said and La-Lune just smiled at him

"I am so happy you are alright Lala" Fran said and launched herself at La-Lune who enveloped her in a hug. "We all were worried about you" La-Lune kissed Fran's head and gave her a questionable look "Oh I bet you are wondering how you aren't dead and how we all got out of jail"

"yes" La-Lune said with pain.

"I told you not to talk" Aramis said and she just smiled at him "I guess I will tell you, the rest of you get out"

"You just want alone time with La-Lune" Fran giggled and was ushered out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Aramis walked over to the bed and climbed in and La-Lune rested against his chest.

"It started with Fran coming into the dungeon" Aramis said.

-Dungeon 2 weeks ago-

"Fran hide quickly" Aramis said and she hid behind the metal table as 4 guards came down the stairs.

"HAHA look at this the great musketeers locked in a cage like animals" one guard said and laughed.

"Why don't you say it to our faces if you think you are man enough" Porthos said with a smile.

"Not so tough with being chained to the wall" the guard said.

"On the contrary we are chained and you are still frightened of us" Athos said.

The guards fumed and opened the cell and charged right over to Porthos and Athos, who dodged the oncoming attack and kicked the guards in the head.

"That was easier than expected" Athos said.

"They are Nico's guard it doesn't surprise me" Aramis said "Fran it's okay to come out" and she came out from her hiding spot "find the key"

"I can do that" Fran said and searched the guards and found a key "here it is"

"Quickly now before more guards come down" Aramis said.

"You know for being La-Lune sister you are as forceful" D'Artagnan said as Fran stopped and looked at him.

"my sister was right you are rude" Fran said "perhaps I will leave you down here" she then undid, Athos, Porthos and Aramis "Alright let's go"

"Hey I was kidding I love your sister Fran" D'Artagnan said and struggled "don't leave me here"

"Alright Fran" Aramis said and took the key from her "you are like your sister" he then and undid his chains "Lets hurry"

"Oh wait" Fran and walked over to the guards and chained them to the walls "there we go"

"I like her" Porthos said and Fran just smiled.

-Present-

"So as you can tell, nothing too exciting happened in how we got out in respect to what normally happens. Sorry to disappoint. After we escaped we follow the voices to the terrace after we escape and well you know the rest" Aramis said "You gave us quite a scare La-Lune"

"Not my intent" La-Lune said softly.

"I can see keeping you quiet will be quite a task" Aramis said and La-Lune just smiled at him "However if you ever do something as stupid again, going off after someone by yourself with a castle full of guards I will chain you to a bed"

"What if I want you to do that anyways" La-Lune said and Aramis just shook his head.

"If you weren't going to break I would have you already" Aramis said and gave La-Lune a kiss "rest for now"

"I am so sorry Aramis" La-Lune said as she hugged Aramis and he crawled under the covers with La-Lune "for everything"

"I know, now stop talking" Aramis said as La-Lune laid on his chest "Sleep my dear"

"What if I don't wake up" La-Lune mumbled into his chest.

"I will get D'Artagnan to talk, his voice would annoy you so much you will wake up to tell him to stop talking" Aramis said and he could feel La-Lune laughing into his chest "I will be here when you wake up"

Aramis then kissed her forehead as she settled against his chest. Soon enough he could feel her breathing slow down and knew she was asleep. Aramis looked down at La-Lune as she slept, and her bandaged neck, red could be seen trying to escape the bandage. They were so close to losing La-Lune he never thought what would happen if he couldn't see her again, couldn't touch her, kiss her or listen to her voice. The thought of that being taken away scared him, more so than when he read her letter when she was leaving to head back home to marry another man.

"Whether you want it or not La-Lune no other man will have you" Aramis whispered in her ear as she snuggled closer into his chest.


	17. Promises

Chp 17

Promises

* * *

><p>Sorry it took forever. I wanted to get this right, since it will be the last chapter. I loved this fiction and even though sometimes it was hard to write because of writer's block it was fun. I hope you all enjoy the ending (and if the last part is bad sorry I sort of suck at writing sexy scenes lol).<p>

With all my love,

dark

P.S. when I was writing this chapter I was listening to thousand years by christina perri , if you want a mood while reading listen to it if not its cool XD.

* * *

><p>La-Lune was growing tired of being confined in a bed, Aramis was like a general threatening her to be tied down to the bed if he had to. A few times La-Lune pushed Aramis because if he tied her down at least he would have to touch her, he had been spare with his affections to allow her time to recover and it was driving her off the wall. Her injury had healed nicely and La-Lune thought she was long overdue for some fresh air and that is what she was going to do. La-Lune listened for anyone in the house before getting out of bed and silently crept towards the window. She looked out and saw it was just the start of day break and smiled and she silently hoped out of the window. She landed with a light thud as she looked around and saw no one noticed her escape. La-Lune spent the day in Paris, looking at the sights and enjoying the fresh air which she desperately craved. La-Lune was walking down a street when she head a familiar stride of footsteps behind her.<p>

"You always follow me don't you" La-Lune said with a smile and turned her head slightly to see Aramis standing behind her with a frown on his face. "What's that look for"

"Imagine my surprise when I went to visit you that you were missing from your bedroom and the window wide open" Aramis said as he matched stride with La-Lune "if you wanted to go out you could have told me"

"I have multiple times and all you threaten to tie me to the bed" La-Lune said "on all occasions if I remember correctly."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Aramis said as he grabbed La-Lune's hand as they walked along the streets "I was worried I was going to lose you"

"I thought you should now it's hard to get rid of me" La-Lune said as Aramis tugged on her hand "where are we going"

"You will see" Aramis said as he pulled La-Lune back to the house and got ion his horse and gently pulled La-Lune up behind him.

They road most of the day until they ended up deep in the country side on a hill. The sun was beginning to set as La-Lune and Aramis dismounted the horse and looked over the landscape.

"Aramis its beautiful here" La-Lune said with a smile as she watched the sun sink beneath the sky and she notice that the moon and the sun were in the sky together.

"La-Lune" Aramis said and La-Lune turned to face him and saw a concentrated look "I didn't expect to ever consider this"

"Consider what Aramis" La-Lune said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips "Why do you have this hard look on your face"

"La-Lune will you marry me?" Aramis said and opened his hand and on the palm of his hand was a small silver ring that had small blue stones in it.

La-Lune looked down at his hand and then back at Aramis, and a wide smile crossed her lips "of course" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her after putting the ring on her finger.

Days had passed since the news that Aramis was going to marry La-Lune. Most came at a surprise since Aramis use to be a priest, Planchet fainted when he heard and it took them a good hour to get him to come around. Once the king heard of it he wanted to help out his musketeer and insisted that they have the wedding at the palace however La-Lune wasn't keen on the idea but everyone convinced her and she couldn't refuse when the queen wanted to help her out getting dressed.

"You look as lovely as a picture" Fran said starring at La-Lune in a white wedding dress with soft white flowers in her hair.

"Here" Queen Anne said as she walked over with a shimmer necklace.

"Oh I couldn't wear that" La-Lune said as one of the queens maid put the necklace on her neck.

"It's the least I can do after you helped me" Queen Anne said with smile "He won't be able to take his eyes off of you"

"No one would be able to" Fran said with a smile as they heard music starting "Time to go"

"You look beautiful darling" their mother said as she walked into the room "I came to apologize"

"It's alright Mama" La-Lune said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I wanted something to hand on to" Mama said "So I went looking" and a smile graced her lips as a man walked behind her

"My little moon" a deep voice and La-Lune had tears as she saw her father.

"Papa!" Fran yelled and launched herself at their father and La-Lune hugged him as well "You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world and I have been away too long" Papa said with a smile on his lips as he kissed La-Lune's forehead "we ready to go"

"Yes" La-Lune said with a bright smile as Papa took her hand and escorted her out of the room towards the outside courtyard where the wedding was.

"King Louis went all out for his friend" Papa said as the queen walked behind them.

"He wanted to do something nice for all that they did for him" Queen Anne said as they reached the entrance "We are right behind you"

Music started to play as the wedding party went in front of La-Lune, Queen Anne wanted to hold the train of the dress with Constance. Many protested against it but the queen wasn't hearing anything about it. Fran was the last to walk out with D'Artagnan and her mother as La-Lune started to head out.

La-Lune had her arm gently wrapped around her father's as they walked out into the sunlight. There was a slight breeze that blew around flowers petals as she walked down the aisle. A good majority of Paris was there to see one of the Musketeers get married and King Louis was next to Aramis with a wide grin on his face. As La-Lune walked she keep her eyes on Aramis and saw his eyes locked on her as she walked and she saw the joy in his eyes. Once she reached Aramis her father let her go with a soft kiss to the forehead and a glare at Aramis threatening him he would kill him if he hurt La-Lune then smiled and walked to the seats to sit down.

Much of the ceremony was a blur to La-Lune, she only focused on Aramis and the stupid grin he had on his face the whole time. She couldn't believe any of this was real, it seemed like not long ago she was on her way to Paris to find Planchet. La-Lune's mind wandered to the times when she first met Aramis.

_"what is this for" D'Artagnan said flapping the ticket._

_La-Lune saw that buttercup had relieved herself and nodded to herself in understanding as she walked over and put a hand on D'Artagnan shoulder as he shouted about 2 o'clock somewhere and he brushed her hand off and stomped away._

_"I am sorry" La-Lune said to the man "I swear he looks for trouble"_

_"it's alright" he said _

_"how much is it I can pay for him" La-Lune said_

_"5 florins" he said and La-Lune gave him 10 "it was only 5"_

_"another 5 for the trouble" La-Lune said with a smile "now excuse me I have to see where he stomped off to"_

La-Lune kept a quiet laugh to herself now about that, she would have never guessed that she would meet him not but a few hours later and she wouldn't be fighting with them

_"you wouldn't happen to give up this foolishness yet would you" La-Lune said to D'Artagnan _

_"no, they are the musketeers, Athos, Porthos and Aramis" he said happily_

_"of all the people in Paris" she mumbled and soon notice that they were getting surrounded by guards "oh more people you have made mad D'Artagnan"_

_"no" he said and then saw Rochefort ride up with his horse "him yes I would gladly"_

_"and you would gladly get yourself killed" she mumbled at him and moved his sword down as guards surrounded them with sword "what have I gotten myself into"_

_"we can take them" D'Artagnan said and then he rushed into fighting the guards._

_"really" she said looking at D'Artagnan as he fought the guards and one came at her but a sword stopped it._

_"that isn't nice" Athos said "shall we even the odds"_

_"I was hoping you say that" Porthos said and ventured off to fight and La-Lune ducked a few on coming blows "careful milady"_

_"my name isn't that it's La-Lune" she said as she dodged another hit and Aramis came and stabbed one _

_"lovely name" he said with a smile "stay by me La-Lune, I will keep you safe"_

_"okay" she said and watched him fight 'oh my…wonder if he can move like that in bed, bad Lune bad thinking those thoughts about a man you just met' she mentally smacked herself at her thoughts and how they had taken a darker road. 'oh I am a grown women I can think indecent thoughts if I want to'_

_Soon enough the fight was almost over and La-Lune had pulled Aramis out of the way from a falling beam causing them to be face to face. They stood like that for a moment before La-Lune saw someone running at them and she reached into her shirt and pulled the dagger out between her breasts and threw it at the man nailing him in the heart. _

_Aramis looked rather intrigued at La-Lune and gave her a handsome smile._

_"any other weapons hidden in there " Aramis said as he looked her up and down "or anywhere else on you"_

_"wouldn't you like to know" La-Lune said as she broke their contact_

La-Lune smiled up at Aramis as the preist kept talking and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. Aramis had already charmed her long before he knew, and always made her smile even with the stupidest of things.

_"come I told you I would show you Paris" Aramis said_

_"don't have to go and ticket men's horses who decided they have to go in the streets" La-Lune said with a small smile_

_"I think it can wait" Aramis said_

_"I am pleased that I am more important than what comes out of the rear end of horses" La-Lune said with a laugh._

She never knew that was going to be the start of something that she had no control over. He was always round to save her, even when Paris streets became dangerous and she was pulled from him.

_"are you hurt" Aramis said as he looked La-Lune over_

_"no I am alright you came before anything happened" La-Lune said and then moved her hand back to her chest and began to put the small dagger back._

_"are you sure that's a safe place for it" Aramis said as he watched La-Lune move her breast slightly so the dagger would rest without hurting her "I can imagine there are other places that would be better to hide it"_

_"oh there are" La-Lune said "but this is easily to grab when I only have one hand free"_

_"and the others" Aramis said _

_"like I said before" La-Lune said and smile "would you like to know, but because you saved me I can give you a hint where one of the others is" she then grabbed Aramis hand and pulled it towards her thigh where she rested his hand and he felt something hard strapped to her leg "dresses are very useful for hiding such items"_

_Aramis felt the dagger underneath the dress and slightly moved his hand to feel a part of her thigh "what else you got …" Aramis started as he removed his hand but La-Lune interrupted him with her finger on his lips._

_"like I said wouldn't you like to find out" La-Lune said and then she removed her finger and Aramis smiled_

_"I would very much so" Aramis said as he held out his arm and La-Lune took it and he pulled La-Lune to him and laid a gently kiss on her lips before pulling back and began leading the startled La-Lune back into the street back to the house. "one day perhaps"_

Even when Aramis had done something wrong he always found her, always took her arm and walked with her.

_Aramis then held out his arm and La-Lune wrapped her arm around his and they continued to walk down the street._

_"shouldn't you still be at the palace with the others" La-Lune said_

_"they won't miss me" Aramis said "and I have a lunch date with a beautiful women"_

_"wonder who it is" La-Lune said with a small chuckle_

_"yes I do too" Aramis said "she seems to be attached at my arm, not that I want her to stop it"_

_"I am still mad at D'Artagnan" La-Lune said_

_"as you should be, I would get him back for calling me a women if he ever did" Aramis said_

_"he really doesn't know how to talk to women well" La-Lune said "I bet you have charmed many women with your good looks"_

_"only wish to charm one" Aramis said and kissed La-Lune cheek_

_La-Lune just smiled at Aramis as they walked in the afternoon sunlight._

Aramis had gotten bolder with her, from watching her when she cleaned their house to touching her openly and it brought a smile back to La-Lune's face since she knew D'Artagnan didn't want to see such things.

_La-Lune then wrapped her arms around Aramis torso and Aramis looked back at La-Lune and pointed to her chest._

_"your dagger is showing" Aramis said and La-Lune looked down and saw that he was right and let out a laugh "I will fix it for you" he then went and carefully pushing the dagger back down into her chest and La-Lune let out a laugh._

Her daggers had become a game to both of them. He wanted to know where she kept them, and how she hid them. La-Lune would gladly let him roam his hands all over her body but it was something he always had to work for.

_"I never did find out where the other daggers are hid" Aramis said and then La-Lune let out a small smirk and leaned over to him _

_"keep guessing" she whispered in his ear "and perhaps one day I will tell you" she then kissed his cheek and stood up._

_Aramis then gently grabbed her waist and pulled her back down which caused her to fall and end up straddling him on his waist and he had a smile on his face. La-Lune let out a soft chuckle at her predicament. She felt Aramis hand move from her waist down to her thighs where she felt him stop when he reached the daggers that were hidden strapped against her leg._

_"found two" Aramis whispered to La-Lune as she just smirked_

_"two more to find" La-Lune said "the one in my bosom doesn't count you already know it's there"_

_"I like the challenge" Aramis said and then kissed La-Lune on the lips and she then pulled back and placed a finger on his lips._

_"we have to go and save France Aramis" La-Lune said as she felt him kiss her finger "I would suggest getting some sleep" she then got off of Aramis and walked over to the bed where Constance was sleeping and laid next to her._

_"damn women" Aramis said as he stood up and saw Athos looking at him "not a word"_

They had never gotten true time alone with each other. La-Lune ached for Aramis but she knew she couldn't until she was ready. Aramis looked over at La-Lune and kissed her cheek as they all stood up and they locked eyes with each other and La-Lune gave him a naughtly smile and accidently brushed up against him. She loved to tease him so badly.

_"you tease me women" Aramis said_

_"as do you" La-Lune said with a smile and then went to turn around but Aramis had walked forward and trapped her against the wall of the ship with her hand on his chest to separate them._

_Aramis had one hand on the wall next to La-Lune's head and the other on her waist. He felt her hand on his chest and then took his hand from her waist and gently grabbed it and stroked the top of her hand. He then took her hand off of him and closed the gap with a kiss and stepped all the way and took his hand from the wall and lifted her up so her legs were locked around his waist. La-Lune had immediately wrapped her arms around Aramis as he moved into to kiss her. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath and then went back to kissing. Aramis had slightly lifted up partially her skirt of the lighter dress she wore and ran his hand up her leg._

She thought Aramis was literally going kill her brother when he walked in, she was glad he didn't since she would have to hurt Aramis if he did. She loved the man but she loved her brother more. Love, that four letter world that made people do crazy things.

_"Aramis, you can be quite the stalker" she said and felt him touch her bare shoulder "what are you going to do kidnap me?"_

_"maybe" Aramis said and kissed the other side of her neck and then ran a hand down her side and leaned in close and then ran a hand up her front and gently caressed her chest that was a little exposed by the light dress she wore. He then dropped his hands and kissed her neck again "goodnight" and with that he walked off._

_La-Lune stopped her and turned and glared at him "so you want to play that game huh" she then had a smirk on her face "then we will play that game"_

La-Lune had no idea that would be one of the last times she would see Aramis. That letter she wrote, it broke her heart, but if she were to talk to him she wouldn't have been able to. She should have known Aramis would have been angry so when he found her in the tower she didn't know what to do. He was always there to save her.

_"who are you" La-Lune asked as she couldn't see the man because he was hidden in blackness_

_"been that long you do not recognize me" a familiar voice said and the hood dropped to reveal Aramis._

_"Aramis" La-Lune said happily and ran over to him and hugged him tightly "how did you find me, how did you get here?"_

_"perhaps those would be best answered once we are free of this place" Aramis said_

_"I am sorry, sorry about everything" La-Lune said as she leaned back and looked at Aramis "I am such a fool…"_

_Aramis silenced La-Lune with a kiss which she melted into. Aramis wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her arms go around his neck._

She was happy he wasn't angry, but she saw the look of disappoint in his eyes but that never stopped him from saving her. He never blamed her.

_"are you alright Aramis" La-Lune said while still sitting on him._

_"if you weren't crushing my manhood this would be wonderful" Aramis said and La-Lune quickly got off of him and he rolled to his side holding his junk._

_"I am so sorry Aramis" La-Lune said "is there anything that I can do?"_

_"there are plenty of things you can do just nothing that is appropriate for the place where we are" Aramis said as he groaned and stood up and La-Lune was standing next to him._

_"Aramis I am so sorry for everything" La-Lune said "I never meant to do anything…." She was cut off when Aramis kissed her on her mouth silencing her._

_"La-Lune I do not blame you" Aramis said "I knew I would always come to you, don't think you can get rid of me that easily my darling"_

_"Aramis" La-Lune said softly_

_"Once we are out and save France again and find your little sister we will get to the mushy fun stuff I promise" Aramis said._

La-Lune looked over at Aramis as they faced each other holding hands as the music played softly and all eyes were on them. La-Lune looked around at her friends and family, and was greeted with gently smiles and teary eyes, she turned her gaze back to Aramis who had the sweetest smile gracing his face.

_Aramis laughed and then turned his gaze back to La-Lune who was dancing and laughing with Kia now. He got up from his spot and went to dance with La-Lune. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump and then smile once she realized that it was him. Aramis continued to dance with La-Lune and was slowly leading her away from everyone. Once they were far enough away from everyone Aramis kissed La-Lune and backed her into a tree._

_La-Lune could feel Aramis's hands running down her sides through the long dress that Kanie had given her. She felt him grip the fabric and slowly bring it higher and higher up. She could feel the cool night air on her legs as he bent down and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist._

_"two" Aramis said and counted the number of daggers that La-Lune had strapped to her legs. He then ran his hands up her sides under the dress and felt two more "four, and I know where the last one is" he then kissed down La-Lune's neck as she turned her head to the side._

_La-Lune ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head back and kissed him hard and tighten the grip that her legs had on him. She dropped one of her hands to run up the open portion of his shirt that he had always seem to have, which she knew he did it to drive her insane. Her hand trailed down his chest again before connecting with the bottom of his pants and she let a few fingers dip below the waist band as Aramis went and kissed down further and kissed the top of her chest._

_"I would wait to recover before you try any strenuous activity" a voice said behind them causing Aramis to lean forward and cover up La-Lune almost totally exposed chest._

_"damn it to hell" Aramis whispered in La-Lune's ear before kissing behind it and looking to see that Kanie was looking at them with a twinkle in her eye._

Aramis eyes gazed down towards her neck as he saw the outline of the knife on her neck. It was healing nicely but it would always remain a scar on her neck. La-Lune knew every decision that she made led her here, the good and the bad. She wouldn't change anything for the world, since changing one thing would change everything. They both looked at the priest and they back at each other as Aramis leaned forward and gave La-Lune a gently kiss on the lips. Aramis pulled back and saw the sweet smile on La-Lune's face. There had been many times which he thought he would never see it again. Aramis wrapped his arms around La-Lune brought her for a proper kiss. Her arms wrapped her him as he pulled her close ignoring the cheers around him.

Hour passed, the parties ended. The noises left. Silence was the new music of the night. Aramis and La-Lune were on the bed listening to the silence. No words were needed at the moment and they seemed to be obsolete. Aramis leaned down and kissed La-Lune on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his naked neck. Aramis's hand slide down the side of La-Lune and wrapped her long legs around his waist and enjoyed the warmth that her skin radiated. Aramis removed his lips from La-Lune's as he slowly kissed down her jaw and moved towards her neck.

La-Lune moaned and turned her neck to the side leaving him more room as his hands moved her lower half of her body closer to his. La-Lune's hands had made their way from Aramis's neck and down to his back where she rubbed up and down and slide her hands down his chest. One of Aramis' hand slide up La-Lune body and tangled in her hair gently pulling her head back as he kissed down the front of her chest.

Aramis's other hand rested against her hips as he held it down on the bed preventing her from moving slightly. He then slid his hand down her thighs as he felt himself rubbing against her entrance. Moans were escaping La-Lune and noises from him were all that broke the silence. As Aramis slide gently into La-Lune she pressed her legs tighter around and let out a slight gasp in pain before she grew accustomed to him being inside. Aramis used his hand on her leg and help keep her in rhythm with him as he moved almost all the way out and back into La-Lune.

Sweat had begun to form on their bodies as their speed kept increasing. La-Lune's hand left from Aramis as she slid her hand down between them and slowly started to rub herself. Aramis removed her hand from between them as he kissed her breast and she grabbed onto his arm as Aramis' lifted up La-Lune so she was more in his lap since he was kneeling causing more sweet friction. Aramis picked up his pace and began to get rougher with La-Lune which caused her moans to increase with each thrust that he did inside of her.

"Aramis" La-Lune moaned out in pleasure as she hit another orgasm and threw her head back and arched her back more allowing him even deeper inside.

Aramis removed his lips from La-Lune's chest and kissed his way back up to her ear and whispered sweet nothing into her ear. Aramis could feel La-Lune's tight vagina pulling on his penis tightly, it was driving him over the edge. It had begun to get harder to remove himself from La-Lune as he felt her coming to another orgasm, she tighten up on him hard causing him to release as well. Aramis rolled to the side bringing La-Lune as he kept thrusting into La-Lune to ride out both of their orgasms.

Soon the rocking stopped and Aramis removed himself La-Lune but not before she scooted closer and grabbed a hold of him and threw her leg over his so his penis was right up against her vagina that was still dripping in need which caused Aramis to let out a low growl as La-Lune held on to him. He removed her hand and thrusted his penis right back in La-Lune causing her to moan out in pleasure again.

After about an hour they were both exhausted and Aramis was going to pull out again but La-Lune had wrapped her leg around him keeping him in place.

"You are going to stay right there" La-Lune said and gave Aramis a kiss.

"Oh I am" Aramis said as he ran his hand up and down La-Lune's side.

"Yes, I like you inside of me I feel complete" La-Lune said wistfully as she gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him and Aramis rolled over again which caused La-Lune to moan out as she was now laying on top of him and her head rested on his chest. La-Lune let both her legs to go over Aramis' waist as they remain connected.

Aramis' wrapped one arm around La-Lune as the other moved up and down her back and played with her longer hair. Both of their bodies were relaxed as Aramis still felt the warmth from being inside of her, just resting inside. La-Lune kissed Aramis' chest as she looked up at him and he gave her a smile.

"What happen now" La-Lune whispered as she kissed his chest again.

"Well, we won't leave this bed for the next few days," Aramis said and felt La-Lune laugh against his chest "Then we find a place all our own, maybe out of Paris in the country have a few children, live happily ever after"

"I wouldn't take you for a fairy tale type of man" La-Lune said as she let out a hum of happiness as he rubbed up back gently.

"Oh but I am" Aramis said as they both turned their head and looked out the window into the night sky. "I love you my beautiful La-Lune"

"I love you too Aramis" La-Lune said as he felt her body tightly slightly as he hugged her thightly. "Happily ever after?"

"Well yes, there will always be bumps in the road" Aramis said. "But no matter what I will always come back and get you"

"I know you will" La-Lune said as she snuggled into Aramis' chest as he pulled out of her but her body still remained flushed against him. "You are my sun Aramis"

"As you are my moon La-Lune" Aramis said and kissed La-Lune deeply "get some rest my love" he felt La-Lune soft breathing on his chest and began to lull him to sleep.

The night sky was alive with bright stars. The moon was high in the sky and full as any sun during the day. Night passed slowly with stars starting to fade from the sky. The sun's light began to erase most of the stars in the sky. Before the sun's arrival in the sky the moon still hung low on the horizon. Sun and moon were in the morning light together, sending a simmering light across the landscape. At last they had all the time in the world together, even if it was only for a moment to everyone else. The golden hue faded into the moonlight of the morning from the sun and moon leaving warmth that covered the landscape. La-Lune was wrapped in Aramis's arms as the light crept into their window. Aramis's had never chance position as he kept a naked La-Lune tight against his body refusing to let go what he almost lost.


End file.
